The Fall of Princess Daisy
by Jasmine-Lotus
Summary: Princess Daisy is always second place to Princess Peach, but she never takes it to heart, her and Peach are best friends. However, when Princess Rosalina comes into the picture, she is quickly accepted and her shy and mysterious behavior captivates everyone, including Peach. Written here on, Wattpad and Quotev.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

As the sound of roaring engines filled the air, karts dashed through the course carrying their racers. Each one of them carrying determination of winning the race, racing through items, throwing them, drifting through rough turns and landing tricks.

"You can't catch me!" Taunted the blonde princess in pink. Peach was in first place and just crossed the finish line, beginning her last lap, holding a green shell behind her kart.

"Oh yeah, I can!", came back the brunette princess in orange. Daisy in second place, holding a mushroom, gaining behind Peach by a couple of feet.

"Yahooo!" Shouts Daisy as she uses her last mushroom and zips passed Peach, stealing first place from her.

Peach was so tempted to use her green shell to hit Daisy, but there was a chance of missing, not mention that someone from behind might hit her with a red shell. It was best to wait, better safe than sorry.

As Daisy passes through an item box, she ponders what it would be like to win first place, it would be her fist time doing so, and it gave her excitement to finally be first in a Kart Prix. The item Daisy got was a banana and she holds it behind her kart,keeping herself safe from attacks behind her. She went back to her thoughts of winning first place, people would cheer for her, Daisy gets a trophy, Peach would congratulate her, and Luigi would finally have the courage to ask her out.

Daisy was forced out of her thoughts when she heard an alarm-like sound, at first she thought it was a red shell, but when she turns her head around, and spots a blue shell, her eyes go wide, knowing full well that the blue shell is unavoidable. The blue shell reaches Daisy, doing a full twirl above her head then colliding with her kart, hurling Daisy high in the air and leaving behind a blue explosion. Luckily, no one else got caught in the explosion, Peach, along with Donkey Kong, Toad, and Yoshi all pass Daisy, leaving her in fifth place.

As Daisy collects herself and she continues the race, she already notices her position-seeing as how not only that Peach passed her, but along with Donkey Kong, Toad, and Yoshi.

"This is bad", says Daisy, she would need a to get a good item and fast to regain first place. Daisy passed through an item box and received a three mushrooms, maybe she could catch up.

Daisy uses one mushroom and catches up to Yoshi, but before she can use her other mushrooms, she and everyone else is struck with lightning, causing everyone to lose their items and shrink to minuscule size. Now there was no way Daisy could take first place back, since being small slows everyone down. Daisy wasn't going to give up, she stalked behind Yoshi and in doing so gave her kart an extra boost and taking forth place and finally crossing the finish line.

Forth wasn't what Daisy anticipated, but she was glad to have tried her best, after all, fourth was better than last. Daisy's total score wasn't all that bad either, but finishing in forth, left her two points away from taking the bronze trophy.

At the award ceremony, everyone celebrates the three winners, giving congrats, praise and love. Peach held the title of first place, DK in second and Toad in third. There was confetti everywhere and everyone cheered and clapped for the winners, including Daisy, though she didn't win first place, she was glad that Peach did, and since she was so close to winning a trophy, there was no doubt that she would try again and someday win.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Dear Mario,

I'll be waiting for you at the castle on the night of the star festival. There's something I'd like to give you.

From, Peach."

Mario just received a letter from Princess Peach to the Star Festival, where everyone watches the stars fall from the sky. Mario carefully folds the letter back into its pink envelope and places it on a desk. He of course, was very excited to know what Peach was going to give him, so much that he ran out of the house, almost bumping into Luigi on the way out. Luigi looked at the wide open door, sighed sadly, closed the door and walked away.

Mario ran through the royal streets with his arms out wide, as if he was a plane, he spots many different color Toads on the way, giving Mario the impression that he was almost there. He jumps in the air, shouting his signature "Wahoo!" as star bits were falling in different colors from the lovely night sky, and Mario made sure to pick some up to give the princess later. It felt nice giving Peach a gift, it was a sign that he cared.

Meanwhile , at the castle, Peach was on her balcony, pacing back and forth with a Luma in her arms. Daisy leaning on the balcony rail, the two were talking while two Toads were stationary at the balcony entrance.

"Mario's not coming." Peach said hopelessly, sadness in her soft but high-pitched voice.

"Don't say that, he'll be here", Daisy replied, lending a supportive hand on Peach's shoulder. "He's always shown up, right?"

It was true, when Peach sent letters or invitations, Mario was always there, but every time Mario shows up, Bowser kidnaps Peach and ruins whatever event she had planned, whether it be to just have cake, or her own birthday. Peach never understood why Mario stuck around for her after every time Bowser came and kidnapped her, anyone with a functioning mind would just give up, but not Mario. Why?

"I know, but what if he won't this time?

"Oh come on, If Mario didn't care about you, he wouldn't show up at all."

"I guess so", Peach says, flustered, feeling a bit better about the situation, as she gently stroked the luma on its head.

She was very flattered to know that Mario would be there for her when she needed, sure everyone adored Peach, but the love everyone had for her was different when it came to Mario. Her heart flutters when her and Mario spend time together, tennis matches, kart races, parties whatever they did together, Peach enjoys it, and she hopes Mario does to.

Daisy saw the pink on Peach's cheeks and gave a toothy smiled, Mario and Peach were always a cute couple. They were always together during events and most of the time, they were never seen apart. Daisy always wondered why they aren't more than really good friends.

Peach in turn, thought about Daisy and Luigi, they seem like a more distant pairing. Peach knew that Daisy liked Luigi, but was confused on whether he felt the same way.

Another thought hit Peach, where is Luigi? She knows that Mario was coming to the festival, but was Luigi coming too? Peach decided to change the subject.

"By the way, didn't you invite Luigi?"

Daisy's smile falters a bit.

"I did, but he didn't want to come."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daisy"

"It's OK, don't worry about." Daisy was a little disappointed that Luigi didn't show up, she was always knew Luigi as the nervous and shy one , but that's what Daisy liked about him, his timid personality was cute to her. Daisy signed. Even though Luigi wasn't coming, she was still going to have fun, it's been a very long time since she's been at the Mushroom Kingdom anyway.

"Hey, why don't I go get us something to eat". Daisy says, trying to change the subject.

"Sure", replies Peach with a smile on her face.

Daisy turns around, lifts up her dress, and heads for the balcony entrance, the two Toads bow as Daisy leaves the balcony. She heads downstairs and walks through a hallway. The interior of Peach's castle wasn't really different from the exterior, pale pink walls with red roofs, red carpet with gold trims spread over pearl white floors, and windows with fuchsia curtains. Daisy still marvels over the interior of Peach's castle, it was a lot bigger, fancier and more royal- like compared to Daisy's.

Constantly looking left and right, Daisy almost forgot why left the balcony, she continued her way to the royal kitchen, then again, Daisy forgot where Peach's kitchen is -maybe she should ask where it is. On her way she spotted many different Toads touching up the decorations for the star festival. They were so focused on the decorations they didn't even notice her. Daisy walks up to a pink Toad, and taps on his little mushroom head.

"Hey, Toad!"

"WAH!" He screams in his raspy high-pitched voice, surprised as he's forced out of his concentration. He drops a box of confetti and it spills all over the floor.

"O-oops! Sorry!"

"That's okay." He turns around. "Ah! Daisy, what a surprise! " Toad says picking up the confetti one by one and puts them back in the box. "I didn't know you were coming to the star festival."

Daisy giggles. "Well, surprise", Daisy says shrugging her shoulders. "Do you need some help with that?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, well, OK. Oh! I need to know where the kitchen is."

Toad stopped what he was doing and turned to Daisy, he pointed behind him.

"Go straight ahead and turn right."

"OK, thanks, bye!" Daisy waves to Toad as she walks to the kitchen.

Daisy continues on her way to the kitchen, keeping Toad's directions in her mind. She finally comes across three pathways each one having there own red and gold carpet. The pathways went left, right and straight and Daisy of course went straight. Next, Daisy came across two more pathways, left and right. Daisy went right, and soon enough, she came in contact with two huge golden double doors.

It was a very busy sight, as many Toads kept running back and forth, in and out of the doors. Daisy walked into the kitchen, trying to avoid tripping over any on the way in. Once Daisy's in, she looks around the kitchen and sees even more Toads working on stoves and ovens, they even left open the giant refrigerator.

Daisy walked up to the nearest Toad, who was cleaning the messy kitchen and tapped him on his mushroom head. He quickly turned around as if he'd just been struck, which surprised Daisy even more. After the Toad realized who it was, he calmed down.

"What is it, Princess Daisy?" The Toad said politely.

"Peach and I are gettin' kinda hungry, ya got something to eat?"

"Oh!" "The princess?" "Okay!" The toad ran off to the other side of the kitchen. He grabbed a stool and put it in front of the extremely long table. He stood up on the stool and grabbed two pieces of cake that were already prepared for the princess, just in case she wanted to snack a early.

He walked carefully back to Daisy and gave her the cakes. The cakes in question, were different in size and color. The first one was a big piece of vanilla cake, it had pretty pink icing with red sprinkles and a nice juicy looking pink peach on top. The other cake was a smaller piece of chocolate cake, with chocolate icing and a small bouquet of edible yellow daises on top. Both were on fancy and expensive looking saucers with pure silver forks.

The cakes looked absolutely delicious, especially the chocolate one- after all, Daisy loved chocolate. She turned around and carefully walked out of the kitchen, starting her journey back to the balcony. Daisy now knew why the Toad was carefully walking with the cakes, the pink one was way too heavy, and the smaller one was light as a feather, Daisy had to balance them in both her hands.

Daisy looked at the chocolate cake, of course it looked delicious, and the bouquet of flowers was an obvious sign that the cake was for her, then she looked at Peach's cake, why was Peach's cake bigger? Daisy knew that Peach was never that big of an eater, as evident to her small frame, so why is her piece so big? Maybe she puts all that weight somewhere. Daisy then thought of Peach's bum and cringed. In Smash, the peach bomber was her strongest attack, earning her a decent spot on the top tier list. It all made sense now, it was the cake that made her strong, that's why she makes cakes for Mario so much.

Daisy giggled and looked back at her cake, Daisy was in fact a very big eater, and Peach knew it, so shouldn't Daisy have a big piece of cake too? Did Peach tell the Toads to give her a smaller piece because she ate too much?

"That'd be embarrassing," Daisy says out loud, thankfully she was by herself.

Though, it would be nice to be able to bake a big delicious cake and to be able to eat it. -

If only-

***BOOM***

A loud explosion is heard and the castle shakes as if there was an earthquake, and because of it, Daisy dropped the cakes. All the Toads panicked and started screaming and running around all over the place. The earthquake stopped after several moments, but there was still the sound of screaming Toads and the sound of cannon fire.

" What was that?!" Daisy said. She looked around to see where the loud sounds came from. Daisy found nothing and decided to look outside a nearby window, and she gasped in horror. What she saw was fire and burning buildings. Not to mention that there were Toads who were frozen in what looked to be crystals. What shocked Daisy the most was when looked up in the air and saw four enormous pirate ships floating in the air. They were Bowser's ships.

"Hey!" "This way!" Daisy yelled for the Toads to follow her, and she immediately ran down the castle halls, the castle was being evacuated.

Normally, in a dangerous situation, it was the job of the Toads to evacuate the monarch. Not Daisy, for she already knew the safety measures and knew exactly what to do.

Daisy and most of the Toads made it to the castle entrance, and the giant double doors were wide open, making it easy to escape. Once everyone was outside, the Toads began tending to their brothers who were either hurt or crystallized. Daisy looked around for Peach. Where is she?

"Peach!" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs, but her voice was most likely drowned out by the explosions and Toads screaming. After no response, Daisy's attention went back to the ships, one was stationary in the air while the other one was gliding toward the castle, and there was something walking and stopped just before they reached the bowsprit of the ship. It was big, yellow and green with spikes. It was. Bowser.

"B-b-bowser?!" Daisy whispered in fear, shuddering visibly. Daisy watched eyes wide as she saw Bowser look towards the balcony, where she and Peach were, then Daisy saw that she was still there with the luma still in her arms! What was Peach still doing there? Why didn't she evacuate? Daisy was knocked out of her thoughts when Bowser spoke up to Peach, his voice was loud and thunderous, with nothing but power and intimidation.

"Princess Peach!" "You are formally invited to the creation of my new galaxy!" Bowser's words were nothing more than roars, but it was understood that he meant business. One of the two Toads that were still on the balcony with Peach, coward behind her, and Peach herself cradled the scared luma in her arms.

Bowser gave an evil laugh.

"This festival's over!" He lifted his arms in the air and came out was what appeared to be blue lightning and shot it in the air, causing clouds to separate. Behind the clouds was something that appeared to be a giant flying saucer.

Mario ran through the royal streets, trying to get to Peach's castle. On the way he spotted crystallized Toads and burning buildings and the was filled with meteors that came from Bowser's second ship. Mario wanted to help the Toads, but he heard a voice calling his name, it was his fair maiden, Peach.

"HELP ME," Peach's cries of help rang though the royal streets, urging for Mario to rescue her.

When Mario reached the castle bridge, the flying saucer above it shot three lasers around the castle. Giant chains from the ships extended and attached themselves to the soil around Peach's castle, enabling them to lift it in the air. Peach, her castle and Mario were brought into space in a matter of seconds, Peach stayed in the same place with the luma in her arms and the two Toads still behind her shaking in fear while holding each other. Peach cried out to Mario once more.

"Mario!"

Mario looked up to the balcony where Peach was, when he shifted his gazed when Kamek came out of no where.

"So long! Enjoy you flight!" Kamek said as he was charging up his wand. Once charged, he blasted one single red shot from his wand, and it hit his target with excellent precision. Mario flew so far from the castle and back down to earth, Peach who saw the whole thing and lost it, and for one last time called out to Mario.

"MAAARIOOOOOO."

With that, Peach's castle disappeared.

A/N: I've been wanting to do a "Jealous Daisy" story for a while, and now I've done it! Also, the cover of this book was made by me and I posted it on my deviantart. If you wasn't to see it, here's my link:

.com.

For any of you Mario fans out there, made this Prologue and based it off the opening of Super Mario Galaxy!


	2. Chapter 2:Hold Down The Fort

It's been hours since Princess Peach was captured by Bowser and the bright morning sun vanquished the night. Back on the Mushroom Kingdom, the Toads are putting out the fires, helping out their brothers and are already started to fix the broken buildings and whatever's left of Peach's castle; a quick recovery really.

Daisy tends to the Toads who are released from their crystal prisons, she expertly wraps their wounds in bandages while those who are too injured, quietly lay on the outside grass waiting patiently to be helped. There are a lot more Toads who are injured than those who are able to stand on their feet, helping all of them would take hours. Daisy, of course, doesn't mind the long wait, it's better to slolwly clean and dress a wound the right way, than to do it quickly and carelessly and not to mention risk infection, besides, it's not like Bowser's gonna come back, right?

The Toads on construction are working hard to repair the towers from their princess' castle, or at least, clean up the shattered debris. It's difficult and time consuming to clean up the remains of a castle when the vast majority of Toads are disabled. Sure, it's not the first time repairing Peach's castle, in fact the Toads are quite good at it and whatever damage is done to the castle after the princess is taken, it would be repaired before she even gets back. However, no one ever expected that Bowser would be crazy enough to take Peach AND her whole castle with him. The blistering hot sun doesn't help the poor little Toads either, for they're all sweaty and musty. Except by some act of sorcery, Daisy isn't bothered by the large star in the sky, it's as if it the sun's shine matches perfectly with her tan skin and yellow dress; being the princess of a desert land does have its perks.

Four Toads lift a very large and heavy pearl white rock together and they move toward a tall pile of other jagged and similar looking rocks. They already decided that it's going to be the pile where they discard rocks as they are beyond recylcing. On three, they throw it on top of the peak of the tall rock pile and it tumbles to the bottom of the pile and breaks in half. The Toads catch their brethes and take a small break, there is still a lot more work to be done. One of the Toads, whose spots are blue, reaches for the top of his head and wipes drops of sweat off of himself. He then looks up at the unforgiving sun. Can't it rain, just for a little bit?

The Toad's eyes catch what seems to be a tiny white "star" in the sky, he squints his eyes to get a better look at the "star" as it moves downward. The "star" looks as if it's falling from the sky, if so why? The blue spotted Toad points in the air and alerts his brothers.  
"Hey, look!"

Everyone including Daisy, diverts their attention from their jobs and shifts their gazes.

"What is it?" Daisy adresses to him as her hands continue to wrap bandages around the tenth or eleventh Toad. The blue spotted Toad points again to the sky and everyone's attention follows to where he points. Daisy looks around the sky until she finds the "star" in the sky, what is that thing? As she tries to figure out what the "star" is, it continues closing in and it's getting rather close, a bit too close, too close for comfort. Daisy realizes that something isn't right about this "star" and quickly tries to get the Toads out of the way, she attempts to keep herself calm but panic leaks through her voice.

"C-come on, guys we gotta move!" Daisy quickly but gently picks up two of the disabled and bandaged and holds them in each of her arms while the other Toads, who are also aware of the possible danger, pick up their brothers who are in range of the falling "star". Luckily, the majority of the disabled Toads are out of range of the "star" and it's an easy job to move only a hand full of them out of the way. The falling "star" comes closer and closer to the ground and everyone gets out of its range in time to see it impact.

*BOOM*

The falling "star" lands roughly in the ground with dirt and grass are blowing into the air like a big splash of water after a cannon ball. Dirt, dust and grass splatter immediately after the "star" collides with the ground. A big crater is left behind as the dust clouds block everyone's view. They all causiously gather around the enormous cavity in the ground without a word, waiting patiently as the dust fades away. Something terrible might be attacking again, and if so no one is brave enough to try and stop it. With so many Toads out of commission, the thick dust slowly starts to fade away enough to see what looked to be a blurry blue dot.

"What's that"? A Toad whispers as there is a bit of fear in his voice, afraid that Bowser has come back to attack.

Daisy squints her eyes to get a better look at the suspicious blue dot through the dust. As the dot gets clearer in Daisy's vision, the "dot" is begining to look more like a pair of...Legs? Yes, they're legs alright, flailing for freedom. No sooner has the dust faded away to reveal the legs clearly, and for a while everyone is quite confused. Two Toads run to the whole and carefully slide down to confront the legs head on.

Dasiy wants to interject, thinking of the possible danger, but seeing has how the Toads are already down the hole, she just keeps silent. Once the Toads make it to the legs, they both stand on opposite sides and grab each leg. On three, they both pull until the legs come out with a "pop!" and are launched into the air.

Seconds later, one of the Toads are squished to the ground by the legs. However, the legs are attatched to a body, a body with red...and a moustache.

"Mario!?" Daisy says with a mix of shock and relief in her voice. The Toads immediatly let out shouts of joy as they know that their hero retuned. The uninjured Toads go down the crater and once they reach Mario, they all glomp him back onto the ground.

"Mario!"

"You've come back!"

"Yahoo!"

"Were saved!"

Mario sits up and caresses his head to get rid of the splitting headache from the fall, he opens his eyes to see Toads cheering and crowding around him.

Daisy still stands above the hole, away from the loving reunion with a big smile on her face, but it quickly disapears when she realizes that there is someone missing and looks around to find nothing but grass. Someone is issing. Daisy wants to say something, but she doesn't want to interrupt the happy reunion. However, It's best to ask so all suspicions could be put to rest.

"Mario, where's Peach?"

Slowly, the cheers of the Toads cease and all eyes, start scanning the area for the princess in pink.

Nothing.

"She still might be with Bowser," Daisy concluds. Everyone shakes in fear.

Mario remembers what happened as flashbacks of Bowser's attack at the star festival jog his memory. He jumps to his feet and runs north, the same way the castle was going until it disappered.

"Mario! Wait!" Mario ignores Dasiy's call as he ran away to save Princess Peach.

"Geez." Dasiy scratches her head. Two minutes ago, Mario came back from a enormous fall, and he immediately sets out to save Peach. If that's not determination, Daisy wouldn't know what it was.  
She watches Mario run until he is far enough to be identified as a tiny black dot.

"Okay guys, we should all start cleaning up now." The flower princess claps her hands and turns toward the Toads to get their attention. Everyone starts cleaning up the crystals, getting rid of debris, picking up the discarded decorations for the festival and taking care of their injured brothers.

Daisy walks around the premise to examine the cleaning process. Everything is going smoothly despite the missing castle, for that, is what bugged Daisy the most. Mario probably never knew, but whenever Peach is kidnapped or gone from her kingdom, Daisy would serve as a replacement. She would just be in charge until Peach comes back, like a substitute teacher. It was an agreement the two princesses made just in case the Toads panicked without their ruler. Since there is no castle to rule, Daisy ponders on what to do, it isn't a good idea to stay where they are, the sun would burn the Toads alive. Another place everyone can go, is Sarasaland, Dasiy's desert kingdom. Though going there, it's even hotter, but the sun and heat are never problems for Dasiy, it always felt good on her tan skin. She knows the Toads wouldn't survive in heat, so that idea is out of the window. Maybe Daisy can ask Blake for help, but Daisy doesn't want to bother the magic princess of the underground world, Blake would probably have a panic attack if Dasiy brought about a thousand Toads to her kingdom, not to mention all the creatures that could be lurking down those caves.

Maybe Daisy could bring them to a different town and ask the townspeople for help. There is a huge population of Toads in Toad Town, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, maybe they can help their brothers out.

Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.

So, Toad Town it is.

"Let's go to Toad Town, besides, it isn't good to be staying out here". Daisy announces. A handful of Toads jump up in excitement. Some of them had families in Toad Town, and a visit would make this bad day a bit better, others are happy to just be out of the intense work. Everyone slowly rounds up the injured Toads and set off for the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The huge group of Toads follow Daisy. Toad Town isn't really far, only about a couple of miles away from the missing castle. As the walk progresses, the sun continues to rise in the air and before anyone could reach Toad Town, the sun is clear in the sky with no clouds in sight.

Daisy and the Toads are walking through the blistering hot and dry grass. Daisy is well ahead of the Toads, while they are walking much slower and sluggish along with carrying their fallen. Some of them even passed out from exhaustion or dehydration leaving them to be carried by their brothers who are somehow still awake. Daisy isn't even affected by the heat despite being in her long yellow and orange dress and not a single drop of sweat runs down her face. She looks back at the Toads, maybe leaving was a bad idea, but it's not like staying with the missing castle would have been any better. After all, there are no supplies, food or anything to can make the trip any easier. Toad Town is only half a mile away, they're so close and Daisy doesn't want to stop and It will all pay off when they reach their destination.

"Hey, come on guys. We're almost there." The flower princess yells back at the tired Toads.

The only replies to Daisy's call are moans and groans of exhaustion from the poor Toads. Daisy however, remains resilient against the unforgiving sun, it's as if she just ignores it.

As they continue their journey, many Toads are complaining and asking for breaks, Daisy always says no because they are so close, she could feel it. Some of the Toads murmur snide remarks as a reply to not letting them rest, though they kept it quiet to not make the princess angry.

It's not a good idea to make Daisy angry.

However, it did get annoying everytime the Toads asked for a break, they're supposed to be able to endure this kind of thing, right? They survived Bower's attack, so they should be able to take a little heat.

The group continues to walk until they come across a view of small houses and stores with red roofs and Ocasionally, there are large buildings surrounded by green. There are Toads, large and small who are playing in different parts. The atmosphere is beautiful and despite the hot sun, today is a beautiful day.

They made it to Toad Town. "Here we are" Daisy excidetly announces to the Toads, except as she turns in their direction, it seems that all of them have passed out on the hot sand.

"Uh oh." Daisy thought of what to do about the poor Toads.  
As she ponders, she takes another look at the town ahead and an idea comes to mind. She could ask for help, after all, she wouldn't be able to carry all the Toads by herself. Daisy runs to the five closest Toads playing in the flowers.

"Hey guys." She gives a slight wave to the Toads as they gave her their attention.

"Princess Daisy!" The Toads all yell with excitetment which ends up gainig attention from the nearby Toads. Small Toads who are children, run to Daisy to give her hugs.

"Daisy! Daisy!"

"Hi, Princess Daisy!"

"Guys, it's Daisy!"

The Toads waste no time crowding around the flower princess with excitement. The princess in question, can barely keep her balance, Daisy tries to calm down the excited children, but to no avail.

"H-hey, hey, calm down guys." Daisy's blushing face is as red as a tomato. The amount of praise is almost too much to take for the princess, it's been a while since she had been recognized this much.

"Guys, I need your help." Daisy's request is enough to quiet the young Toads. She points to the different piles of the royal Toads passed out on the green grass.

"Can you guys help me carry them to a nurse or something?"

They look at each other in silence for awhile then they all give Daisy smiles as one of them steps forward.

"You can leave it to us, Princess." A female Toads announces in her cute voice, as well as saluting in a military fashion.

She's so cute.

The little Toads run to their elder counterparts for help and in a couple of minutes, a small crowd of Toads march toward their royal brothers. One by one, each Toads is being picked up and taken away. Daisy follows where the Toads are going, they walk through buildings, stores and homes.

Everyone in the town draws their attention to the princess in yellow. Most of the civilian Toads are gawking at Daisy in wonder, while the others are quietly questionoing why Princess Daisy is leading the Royal Toads of the Mushroom Kingdom through Toad Town and not Princess Peach. Daisy couldn't help but to cover her face because of all the attention, Peach owes her big time for this, after all, a missing castle wasn't part of the agreement.

As everyone passes through the Toads, the sleepiness begins to catch up with Daisy and she lets out a yawn. This inn better be worth this long and embarrasing trip.

At least things are looking better, the Toads are getting help and all of them including Daisy are getting a place to rest as a large inn comes into view.

A/N:  
Finally, I finished the second chapter!

I honestly never thought people would read this, since I really don't know how to endorse a story. I was actually planning on leaving Wattpad since there are so many bad and cliche stories with no developement whatsoever written by teens, and I thought my story would've been drowned out by it all. Although, I was reading through the comments I recieved, that people actually like this story. Those comments encouraged me to finish this chapter, so thanks to you all, this story will continue and i'll try to finish each chapter at a quicker rate.

Oh, and I almost forgot. Blake is my princess OC, I thought it would be cool to give her a little cameo. You can see her outdated reference on my deviantart at: .com. 


	3. Chapter 3:Wait

Dasiy sits in a small desk with her head leaning on her hand in pure boredom. It's been three days since Mario left to save Princess Peach and her castle from Bowser. After bringing all the Toads to the safety of Toad Town, they all received the proper medical attention they needed. Now, just about all of them are healed up and are outside playing with their fellow Toads and family, with the exception of a handful of them staying inside to cater to the flower princess.

Of course, doing nothing while Mario Luigi and Peach go out on adventures isn't something Daisy is a stranger of and this time is no different. A sigh escapes her body and she lays her head on her desk, Daisy thought of going to sleep, but what would that do?

Her mind drifts off back to when she was almost won the Grand Prix. Holding the first place position was such a rush, even though it lasted for a couple of seconds. It's amazing how quickly one can go from first to fourth in a flash, it's one of the many thrills of participating in Mario Kart.

Daisy smiles.

One day.

One day, Daisy IS going to win the Grand Prix.

Why stop there?

Daisy will win every tournament there is: kart, tennis, Olympics, golf, Mario Party, soccer, baseball and even Smash Brothers when she gets invited. Ever since Peach's inclusion in Smash many years ago, rumors around the Mushroom Kingdom stated that another person from this realm was going to be invited to the fight. Speculations ranged from Toad, Waluigi, Bowser's own son and even Daisy herself. As the roster grows every time, Daisy couldn't help but be ecstatic. However, no news of a new Smash Tournament has been received yet, but after all these years, Daisy still keeps a hopeful heart.

"Princess Daisy," one of the Toads who kept watch of her speaks up.

"Hm?" Daisy says while jolting out of her fantasy.

"Some kids wanna see you", the Toads reply pointing towards the door. The kids are waiting outside the inn for the flower princess to grace them with her appearance. In truth, Daisy doesn't want to meet more Toads, but not doing so would be rude, and she was taught better than that as tomboyish as she is. She gets up from her seat and walks out of the room with all of the Toads following closely behind her. They all walk through the long one-story inn all the way to the front lobby of the place.

The lobby is crowded with Toads wanting to check into the inn. All of their eyes meet an orange and yellow dressed by a tan brunette. Everyone stops what they're doing and quickly try to crowd around Daisy. However, the Toads who came with the princess instinctively stop the Toads from coming too close.

"No touching the princess."

"Out of the way!"

"Move it!"

Toads of all shapes and sizes are trying to get closer to Daisy, but all of them are held in contempt from laying so much as a finger on her. Dasiy doesn't know what to make of the situation, she is quite flattered, but also quite nervous at the same time. How is Peach so used to all of this attention?

The Toads protecting Daisy push the crowd of other Toads away creating a fissure the princess can walk through. Slowly, Daisy makes her way through the path the Toads cleared for her. She reaches the inn entrance and opens the doors by herself and is welcomed by a bright, cloudless and sunny day. One leaving the inn, Daisy couldn't help but to stretch out her arms welcoming the hot son.

"Daisy!"

A group of small Toads charge at the flower princess and grab her dress clinging to her as if she's a life preserver. Daisy catches her balance before she falls after being attacked by small Toads. How are they so strong while being so little? The princess kneels on one knee and wraps her arms around the small Toads and hugs them back despite the protests of the escorting Toads.

"Will you play with us, Daisy?" A female Toad says and the rest look at Daisy with puppy eyes.

"Sure," she giggles.

"Yay!"

"Wahoo!"

"Yippee!"

The small Toads jump with joy, they then grab Daisy by both of her arms and drag her from the entrance of the inn. As the four run through the vibrant green grass, Daisy's appearance is immediately noticed and the surrounding Toads gawk at the scene before them. The three Toads with Daisy in tow, stop at a nearby playground for children.

"This is where we like to play, " A male Toad says as he points to the playground.

What Daisy sees is a big wide space surrounding many different contraptions being played with by tons of other smaller Toads. The playground contains three yellow slides, twelve swings, two sets of monkey bars, three jungle gyms and twenty wooden benches for the parents and royal guards to sit on.

"Wow..", it's all Daisy could say while staring at the playground before her. It looks fun, even for someone her age.

"Come on, Princess!" The Toads that brought Daisy to the playground lead her to one of the swings, one of them quickly hops on a swing.

"Push me! Push me!" He flails impatiently on the swing as he waits for the princess. Daisy walks behind the young Toad and gently pushes him, he slightly sways forward then backward in a safe and slow motion.

"Higher! I wanna go higher!" The little Toad protests and Daisy doesn't hesitate to increase the strength of her push. The swing picks up speed and the little Toad burst into joyous laughter, the other jump in excitement and run to other swings that haven't been taken.

"Daisy, Push me too!"

"No, me first!"

"I wanna get pushed too!"

"Me three!"

More Toads from different parts of the playground gather to the swing sets and beg for the princess to push them. A large bead of sweat drips from Daisy's head, this is gonna be harder than she originally thought.

Well.

At least this is more fun than sitting in an inn all day.

Daisy streatches her arms out and prepares herself for the task at hand.

While resting in a soft bed of white flowers, Mario rests, eyes closed and laying on his back. He finally managed to find a way out of the Mushroom, it wasn't a very safe way, but it help nonetheless. Mario had to remind Peach about the cannon's damage later.

A soft sparkly mass bounces on Mario's head repeatedly, his only response is a slight twitch. Then the mass bounces with more force on the red plumber enough to wake him. Mario eyes open and jolts up from his resting position. While sitting up, he quickly shakes his head and is immediately met with the sparkly mass that was bouncing on him. It's a chubby looking star spinning in the air and it circles around the plumber, the star then faces Mario after he stands up doing a couple more spins with sparkle flying everywhere, like a magical sprinkler.

The star continues to do more spins until it poofs and changes its appearance to what can easily be described as a cute white bunny. The ends of the ears are shiny that appear bright yellow and the rest of its coat looks soft and sleek. Mario is slightly awed by the scene that transpired in front of him never has he ever seen a star turn into a bunny before.

"Finally, you're awake! Let's play." The bunny's nose twitches as if saying something, he then hops merrily away from Mario. The plumber can only assume that the bunny wants him to follow it, wherever that is.

He follows the sparkly bunny while jumping through the thick grass, Mario picks up the speed and while gathering momentum, he manages to jump high into the air and land a couple of flips.

Jumping was always a Mario's greatest skill.

The bunny leads the red plumber to a bed of yellow flowers surrounded by purple flowers. There he finds the bunny together with two other almost identical looking bunnies. The only distinguishing feature is the two new bunnies have a deep gold shade on their ears. As Mario greets the three little bunnies the one in the middle, that woke the plumber up, twitches his nose again.

"Let's play hide-and-seek! If you catch us, we'll tell you about where you are."

With that, the three bunnies scatter in different directions from Mario. Mario runs after a random bunny for no apparent reason, he feels as if chasing all of them is important. While running, he comes across the familiar sight of a green pile and without a second thought, travels down the pipe into the darkens below. Jumping outside the pipe, one of the bunnies is immediately spotted, and it quickly hops away trying to escape. Mario quickly gives chase to the bunny slowly closing in on it. He extends his arms and lunges for the bunny catching it in his hands. The bunny is lifted in the air and off his feet, the bunny Mario caught is one of the golden eared bunnies.

"You caught me."

Suddenly the soft white bunny shines and sparkles to the point of blinding and turns into the same chubby golden star that woke him up.

"Aw, I knew I should've hidden in the crater."

This time the chubby star speaks, Mario could actually hear and understand him! But there is no time to celebrate, he needs to find the other bunnies and the star he found just gave him a hint. Mario then sprints while the star he just found stays in place, he quickly finds what looks to be a small volcano and jumps into the darkness below it. Mario comes out on the other side of the planet and runs around it to find the other bunnies. The golden eared bunny literally pops out of nowhere and Mario wastes no time catching it. He closes in on the bunny and like the first one, lunges after it. This one seems to be a bit faster than the first one but grabbing it is just as easy. The second bunny transforms into another golden chubby star and greets Mario.

"I should've hidden in the grass."

Another hint, not that Mario's complaining, anything to save Peach as quickly as possible. The chubby star watches and the red plumber sets off to find its brother. Being that Mario is already on a grassy part of the planet, finding the third bunny shouldn't be too hard. Mario quickly comes across a section of short puffy trees hovering over vibrant green grass and quickly runs to it.

A small sparkle of golden light flashes and the third bunny pops out if know where. This bunny is faster than the second one. Mario slowly closes in and lunges at it. However, he misses and lands in the bed of soft grass. This doesn't discourage the red plumber at all and he gets back on his feet and tries again. Gathering momentum, Mario closes in on the bunny again and this time, steadies his movements. He lunges again and grabs the bunny by its waist, he lifts the golden eared bunny in the air in victory.

"I can't believe I let myself get caught!" The bunny's nose twitches as he flails in Mario's grip. After releasing itself, the bunny leaps in the air and with a flash of light changes into another golden chubby star.

"Wow! You caught all of us? Maybe you really can help Mama..."

Mama?

These creatures have a Mama?

Interesting.

Just then a fountain of light pools over a part of the planet, then what looks to be a beige colored warp pad with a small set of stairs slowly fades into view. Mario runs up the stairs with no hesitation and circles around the path of the oddly tall warp pad. After jumping through randomly placed steps on the warp pad Mario comes to the high center of it. Right in the middle is a bright glowing orb hovering and shining its light throughout the planet. Peering closer, Mario could see that a light slender figure emitting glow and steps closer to it.

There, he sees a beautiful woman in a light blue dress with platinum blonde hair that covers almost half her face and is almost styled the same way as his maiden in pink. This woman is also carrying a golden wand in her right pink polished hand, which could make one believe that she wields some sort of power. Finally, Mario's eyes reach her beautiful face, her eyes are closed as if she's sleeping and her head is carrying a silver crown, one that a princess would wear.

Without warning, the woman opens her uncovered eye and meets Mario's. Her icy blue gaze sparkles and shines as the stars that surround the planet, not even Mario could take his eyes of the woman.

"I've been watching you from here. This place is called the gateway to the starry sky."

The woman brings her free hand to her chest and closes her eyes introducing herself. Her voice is soft as the silk pink dress Princess Peach wears.

"My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. To save your special one, you'll need the power to travel through space." Rosalina waves her wand and a chubby star hover in front of Mario.

How does she know that Peach was kidnapped?

"Luma can give you this power. I will entrust you with his care." On cue, Luma spirals in the air then collides with Mario's body. Luma disappears and all that's left is the bright glow that surrounds Mario's hands. The plumber looks questionably at Luma's deed, it didn't even hurt a bit. Mario jumps in the air with a "Wahoo!" and a big smile on his face.

"Disaster has struck us, just as it has visited you. With Luma, I hope you can rescue the Grand Stars."

"May the stars shine down on you..."

The light around Rosalina dissipates as she slowly hovers in the air until she disappears completely.

Now, what?

Standing a few feet away from Mario is a bunch of thick tall green crystals.

" You can spin into those things, they look breakable! You can even spin into enemies to stun them." A chubby star says, looks like he stayed behind. Mario takes a good look at the thick green crystals, he takes the star's advice into consideration. He walks up to the green rocks and touches it to get a good feel of how hard it is. Mario then quickly gives the rocks a good spin and all of them break with ease, the impact didn't even hurt his hands.

"Yes, that's it!" The Luma cheers.

Immediaty, after the crystals are shattered, a deep golden orange star that's hollowed out in the middle appears in its place.

"This is a launch star. When you're near one, you can shoot through space like a comet! Now go and explore the universe! There are lots and lots of galaxies for you to discover!" The star cheers.

Travel through space?

That sounds too good to even be true, but these are only one way to find out. Mario approaches the giant star and is lifted in its cavity while the Luma watches. Mario is thrown from the star from the star through the void of space. So many stars. His eyes set on a similar looking planet and heads toward it. As he closes in Mario somersaults and lands on his feet on the new location. Mario is met by more chubby stars surrounded by icy blue crystals.

"Hi there, good to see you! I have some bad news, though. See I had a Launch Star all ready for you, but a meteor smashed it up! You can't leave without it, so find all Star Chips to fix it. Oh, and be sure not to fall into the black hole!" All Mario does is nod and sets out to find the star chips.

This is way beyond what he could ever imagine.

All this talk about galaxies, stars, planets, and even that beautiful woman who protects the cosmos.

It feels like yesterday Mario was walking through the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom to enjoy a lovely evening with Princess Peach during the Star Festival.

And now after Bowser ruins the evening, All of a sudden Mario is in space traveling through the galaxy.

He could only hope that Daisy is okay and isn't having this much trouble, at least she can relax when things go bad.

A/N:

Finally done with this chapter! Wooo!

Now we finally the princess in blue.

For those of you who didn't notice, this chapter is based off Mario Galaxy and if you want to get the full feel of the story, I suggest you go watch a playthrough of it.

And don't worry, I won't rip every single detail from the game, just small parts of it. I don't want to focus too much on Daisy.

Now, I'm going to sleep, these chapters are long!


	4. Chapter 4:Get To Work

Daisy lies in the soft bed of lush green grass a couple of feet away from the inn she resides in. With her hands tucked behind her head and eyes closed, the princess takes in the soft warm air into her lungs. For the past two days, she had been dealing with Toads worshipping the ground, she walks on and it never becomes less annoying. After dealing with the mushroom minions, Daisy finally has time to herself once again pondering how her pink counterpart deals with all this every single day.

Maybe she'll never know. Not that it's ever been a problem.

For a moment, Daisy's mind becomes blank, only listening to the low winds. A scene so relaxing that could put anyone to sleep.

Except...

"Princess! Princess Daisy!"

"W-wha!?" At the sound of her name, the princess in yellow jolts up in surprise. She thought it was another Toad coming for an autograph or something, but she quickly sees an old looking Toad coming towards her. The old toad stops running and catches his breath. "

*P-prin-*wheeze* Princess!"

"Hey, Toadsworth." Daisy gives a slight wave to the old Toad.

"Goodness! I'm too old to be running like a toad on fire!" He jokes while using a fancy silk embroidered handkerchief to wipe the sweat away from his face.

"Soooo what's up? Daisy replies. "Oh, yes!" Toadsworth straightens himself out. "Princess Peach and her castle are missing!"

"I know, Bowser came kidnapped her," Daisy says casually.

"Wha-!? And you knew about it while you and all the other toads are slacking off?!

Daisy just sits on the grass with her knees to her chest and hands behind her. "Relax, T, Peach'll be fine. Mario's already got it covered."

"O-oh! So Master Mario is already on the case then? I see. Toadsworth sighs in relief and gains his composure.

"Yup, and until he and Peach come back, I and the other toads are gonna chill." Daisy lies back down, crosses her legs and closes her eyes.

"*Ahem* Actually, Princess, you have a couple of errands of complete."

"Say what..." The princess didn't move but she opens one eye and peeks toward Toadsworth.

"Yes, Princess, since you are the temporary leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, you must perform your duty. Toadsworth pulls out a pale pink envelope from this tiny pocket.

Daisy sees the envelope and groans in annoyance.

"Aw, man...that again?"

"Indeed."

The flower princess knows what's in the envelope, that same envelope that Peach had given her ever since Daisy had decided to live in the Mushroom Kingdom years ago. The pink envelope contains a white piece of parchment and on it, a brief explanation on needing a surrogate whenever the pink princess needed to take a business leave or the next time Bowser takes her.

"Alright..." Daisy sighs and stands up, she and Toadsworth begin walking.

"What're we gonna do about the castle?"

All we can do now is wait until Master Mario returns with the princess and her castle. Toadsworth replies as he and Daisy continue walking. ============================================================================

Hello, hello! Long time no see everyone. I know that there's no excuse for my long absence, but I've been extremely busy and that's why this chapter was cut a bit short. I promise you all I WILL complete this story.


	5. Chapter 5:All In a Days Work

Mario slowly walks down the beautifully marbled floored after many battles with Bowser's new minions even his son, the red plumber could use a break. He spots a little home very familiar to the house he saw before he helped Rosalina power her ship.

Mario walks in the house uninvited into a room that looks like a library. There he spots Rosalina in wonder sitting in a rocking chair with lumas crowding around her.

"Let us begin!" Rosalina says in her signature silky voice. She opens a brown book with a star on it resting on her lap.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child.**_

 _ **"What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child, who had been waiting day and night.**_

 _ **"Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma.**_

 _ **At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?"**_

 _ **The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began.**_

Mario sits down as he along with the lumas grow interest in the story. It's a very telling story of how Rosalina made it into outer space and how she became the "mother" of the lumas.

It starts off sweet as the blue princess meets lumas, but then when the story gets to mentioning her mother who sleeps under a tree on a hill, it gets sad with the girl crying as the lumas comfort her.

But in the end, the story ends happy with the girl and the lumas building a house and living together as a family.

"That's all. My story is finished". Rosalina says as she closes her book.

"Did you like it, Mario?" The red plumber jumps a bit as Rosalina never looked away from her book.

Mario just knods yes, since it was a very beautiful and sad story.

Rosalina shyly blushes and giggles.

"I'm glad, I've never read this story to anyone other than the lumas."

She sighs.

"This planet...

Is very dear to me." Rosalina rocks in her chair.

"The luma that's been traveling with you may also grow up to become a star someday. Some lumas become planets...some become comets...and few turn into Power Stars. I travel with them while they look for a place to be reborn."

"That is what I do as their mother." Rosalina stand up from her chair and walks toward the front door of her home.

"Come." Mario wordlessly follows her out of the small house. The two walk in silence until the reach the outside.

"You've come along way, Mario. I'm sure you and my little Luma have had an exciting adventure." Mario silently scratches his head as he reflected on the exhilarating quest he's had, travelling through space, to ultimately reunite with his maiden in pink.

"Anyway, are you ready to travel to the center of the universe?"

Mario happily nods as he knew that his long quest is finally coming to and end.

"All right, then. Off we go!" Rosalina takes a deep breath and with an elegant spin points her wand at the empty blue space. The wand glows a bright blue and two balls of light are released into the starry void of space. The the balls of light expand into a shell that covers the observatory resembling an egg. In an instant the ship rockets through space at high-speed. Soon the ship then rockets through other ships that look strikingly like Bowser's ship. Then in the far back, there Rosalina spots Peach's castle.

"There is a warp field inside the castle! Go Mario! They are inside Hurry!" The blue princess points as another light emits from her wand. A bridge is then quickly built for the red plumber two quickly run across.

After flying through another launch star, Mario lands on a long platform where in the distance he can see. Bowser

Then a sail ship flies right in front of him and the pilot of the ship appears. Bowser Jr. and behind him is none other than: Princess Peach

Looking for Princess Peach? Too bad! 'Cause she's with me! The little turtles mocks.

"Mario!" Peach calls out. The ship flies back to Bowser and Mario follows suit, then the ship shoots meteor like projectiles. The red plumber manages to face Bowser without getting hit.

"Finally! You got here just in time to see the creation of my galaxy in the center of the universe!" Bowser brags.

"Watch and weep!"

He never noticed until now but when Mario looked behind Bowser, he saw a giant red ball of what looked to be fire, or maybe even the sun itself.

"From this galaxy, I'll rule a great galactic empire with Peach by my side. It will last forever! I will rule every pitiful corner of the universe! So, Mario, as you can see, I got big plans. And stomping you is the top of my list!" Bowser laughs maniacally and the gravity shifts. The two land on a smaller planet and the fight commences as Peach folds her hands together, praying that Mario wins.

*Yawn*

Daisy silently yawns to herself as to not fall asleep on her desk. She finally finished the last of her paperwork.

"Aaaaaall done!" She breathlessly announces, putting down the quill. She then

"Excellent, Your Highness!" Toadsworth takes the moderate stack of papers and hands them to another toad. The toad places the stack of important documents in a small suitcase and hauls it off.

"So, now what." Daisy leans back in her chair stretching her muscles. Toadsworth takes out a flat circular object which Daisy quickly identifies as a grandfather pocket watch. After opening the watch, Toadsworth jumps in horror as his mustache frazzles out.

"Goodness gravy! It's almost the evening!"

"Is that bad?" Daisy awkwardly asks while looking at the setting sun.

"Only if you want to be late for the meeting with the Chancellor. Now, if we make haste, we should be able to be there in no time." Toadsworth straightness himself and heads for the door in the large in without Daisy.

"W-wait for me!" The flower princess hastily leaves her chair, almost running over a toad. The two leave the inn out to the cool evening air. They power walk in a direction that is unfamiliar to Daisy.

"Where are we goin'", she asks.

"We are headed to the Town Hall to meet the Chancellor." Toadsworth replies without looking back. Out of the many years of being Peach's surrogate princess, Daisy has been to the town hall only twice. Both reasons were due to Peach being invited into the Smash Brothers tournaments in Melee and Brawl. During both those times Peach had been gone for prolong periods of time that everyone had thought the their princess had been kidnapped again.

Daisy couldn't help but to cringe at the mob of toads mindlessly asking where Peach was.

"We're here, Princess!" Toadsworth announces as he wipes the sweat off his face with his handkerchief. The two come across a fancy looking building that looked like a large house, almost mansion like, or a small school. At the entrance, there are two large raspberry colored double doors opened by two toads. Upon entering, the interior looked like a small theater with all the seats being occupied.

"Princess Daisy has arrived!" one of the toads announces in his typical raspy voice. Everyone turns toward the voice and spots the princess. All of the commoner toads began chatting at Daisy as she made her way to the front of the room. At the front stood out a toad with a golden head with white spots on his head. He wore expensive looking clothing with golden looking trinkets littering his fancy wardrobe.

"Ah! There she is!" The golden toad announces as Daisy and Toadsworth approach the front of the Town Hall. Daisy's hand is gently taken by the toad and is gently kissed. "It is nice to see you again, Princess Daisy.

"Ehehehe, yeah." Daisy awkwardly scratches the back of her head.

The gold toad then turns toward the crowd and lifts a hand, signaling them to silence.

"Now that Princess Daisy is here, we can now start the discussion. We already know what has happened to the whereabouts of our beloved Princess Peach and her castle, so there is no need to drown our surrogate Princess with questions on where Peach is." Daisy has the citizens' full attention, all of them raising their hands very eager to ask their questions.

She points to a random female toad in the audience.

"Princess Daisy! How long will our princess be missing?"

"Ah, I don't know," she scratches her the back of her head and picks another toad, this one male.

"Princess Daisy! Is Bowser gonna come back?" The toad shivers at the mention of the turtle king.

"N-no, don't think so. 'Sides, Mario's gonna get Peach back." The tension in the Town Hall disappears a bit knowing that Mario is after Bowser.

Another toad is chosen, this one cool and calm looking.

"Princess Daisy. What is the status of the free trade agreement between The Mushroom Kingdom and The Hollowlands?"

Daisy sighs in relief.

Finally, a good question.

Although, Daisy is not up to date about with the agreement. It's been awhile since Daisy has spoken to Blake, she has to remind herself to send her a letter later. Toadsworth steps forward and clears his throat.

"The agreement between The Mushroom Kingdom and The Hollowlands is pending, we are still waiting for a reply from Princess Blake."

Daisy sighs in relief, mentally thanking Toadsworth for the save.

"I see, thank you." The calm looking toad sits back down in his seat.

Another toad was chosen, this time a girl. She shyly stands up looking down at the floor.

"I-i have a brother in Princess Peach's royal guard, a-and he didn't come home. W-we know that a-a lot of toads got hurt when B-b-bowser attacked, are they okay?"

Another good question, maybe this'll be better than Daisy thought.

"Ah, yeah they're okay." Daisy started.

"Those who were severely hurt, were brought here, the rest are still at the attack site repairing the damage. I assume your brother is there." Toadsworth finishes.

The shy toad breathes a sigh of relief and gracefully thanks Daisy.

Several moments go by with questions and answers being given back and forth between Daisy, Toadsworth and the mushroom people.

It's actually going soothingly to Daisy's surprise, so much so that time goes by in a flash.

*Dong*

*Dong*

*Dong*

The sound of a grandfather clock goes off.

"Alright everyone, that will be all," the golden toad announces. "This meeting has come to an end."

After a while the townsfolk are led out with Daisy and Toadsworth leaving last. They make it outside and begin treading back to the inn.

"Man, that was exhausting." Daisy sighs, hunched over.

"Indeed." Toadsworth agreed.

"This job is never easy."

"But it is your duty, Your Highness."

"Yeah, Yeah..."

The two chatted on the way back to the inn, the walk was rather quiet since the sun has left the sky and everyone is inside. Upon entering her room, Daisy flops on her bed and exhales.

"You have a free day tomorrow. Get some rest, Princess, after the day you've had, you earned it."

You don't need to tell be twice." Daisy kicks of her kitten heels and slips in the sheets, not even changing into her night-clothes and covers her entire body. She wasted no time falling asleep as clear to her loud snoring. Toadsworth sighs to himself as he leaves the room turning off the light and closing the door on the way out.

Mario slowly walks down the beautifully marbled floored after many battles with Bowser's new minions even his son, the red plumber could use a break. He spots a little home very familiar to the house he saw before he helped Rosalina power her ship.

Mario walks in the house uninvited into a room that looks like a library. There he spots Rosalina in wonder sitting in a rocking chair with lumas crowding around her.

"Let us begin!" Rosalina says in her signature silky voice. She opens a brown book with a star on it resting on her lap.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **The story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child.**_

 _ **"What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child, who had been waiting day and night.**_

 _ **"Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma.**_

 _ **At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but she saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but still the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?"**_

 _ **The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And this is how the search for the celestial mother began.**_

Mario sits down as he along with the lumas grow interest in the story. It's a very telling story of how Rosalina made it into outer space and how she became the "mother" of the lumas.

It starts off sweet as the blue princess meets lumas, but then when the story gets to mentioning her mother who sleeps under a tree on a hill, it gets sad with the girl crying as the lumas comfort her.

But in the end, the story ends happy with the girl and the lumas building a house and living together as a family.

"That's all. My story is finished". Rosalina says as she closes her book.

"Did you like it, Mario?" The red plumber jumps a bit as Rosalina never looked away from her book.

Mario just knods yes, since it was a very beautiful and sad story.

Rosalina shyly blushes and giggles.

"I'm glad, I've never read this story to anyone other than the lumas."

She sighs.

"This planet...

Is very dear to me." Rosalina rocks in her chair.

"The luma that's been traveling with you may also grow up to become a star someday. Some lumas become planets...some become comets...and few turn into Power Stars. I travel with them while they look for a place to be reborn."

"That is what I do as their mother." Rosalina stand up from her chair and walks toward the front door of her home.

"Come." Mario wordlessly follows her out of the small house. The two walk in silence until the reach the outside.

"You've come along way, Mario. I'm sure you and my little Luma have had an exciting adventure." Mario silentlyscratches his head as he reflected on the exhilarating quest he's had, travelling through space, to ultimately reunite with his maiden in pink.

"Anyway, are you ready to travel to the center of the universe?"

Mario happily nods as he knew that his long quest is finally coming to and end.

"All right, then. Off we go!" Rosalina takes a deep breath and with an elegant spin points her wand at the empty blue space. The wand glows a bright blue and two balls of light are released into the starry void of space. The the balls of light expand into a shell that covers the observatory resembling an egg. In an instant the ship rockets through space at high-speed. Soon the ship then rockets through other ships that look strikingly like Bowser's ship. Then in the far back, there Rosalina spots Peach's castle.

"There is a warp field inside the castle! Go Mario! They are inside Hurry!" The blue princess points as another light emits from her wand. A bridge is then quickly built for the red plumber two quickly run across.

After flying through another launch star, Mario lands on a long platform where in the distance he can see. Bowser

Then a sail ship flies right in front of him and the pilot of the ship appears. Bowser Jr. and behind him is none other than: Princess Peach

Looking for Princess Peach? Too bad! 'Cause she's with me! The little turtles mocks.

"Mario!" Peach calls out. The ship flies back to Bowser and Mario follows suit, then the ship shoots meteor like projectiles. The red plumber manages to face Bowser without getting hit.

"Finally! You got here just in time to see the creation of my galaxy in the center of the universe!" Bowser brags.

"Watch and weep!"

He never noticed until now but when Mario looked behind Bowser, he saw a giant red ball of what looked to be fire, or maybe even the sun itself.

"From this galaxy, I'll rule a great galactic empire with Peach by my side. It will last forever! I will rule every pitiful corner of the universe! So, Mario, as you can see, I got big plans. And stomping you is the top of my list!" Bowser laughs maniacally and the gravity shifts. The two land on a smaller planet and the fight commences as Peach folds her hands together, praying that Mario wins.

*Yawn*

Daisy silently yawns to herself as to not fall asleep on her desk. She finally finished the last of her paperwork.

"Aaaaaall done!" She breathlessly announces, putting down the quill. She then

"Excellent, Your Highness!" Toadsworth takes the moderate stack of papers and hands them to another toad. The toad places the stack of important documents in a small suitcase and hauls it off.

"So, now what." Daisy leans back in her chair stretching her muscles. Toadsworth takes out a flat circular object which Daisy quickly identifies as a grandfather pocket watch. After opening the watch, Toadsworth jumps in horror as his mustache frazzles out.

"Goodness gravy! It's almost the evening!"

"Is that bad?" Daisy awkwardly asks while looking at the setting sun.

"Only if you want to be late for the meeting with the Chancellor. Now, if we make haste, we should be able to be there in no time." Toadsworth straightness himself and heads for the door in the large in without Daisy.

"W-wait for me!" The flower princess hastily leaves her chair, almost running over a toad. The two leave the inn out to the cool evening air. They power walk in a direction that is unfamiliar to Daisy.

"Where are we goin'", she asks.

"We are headed to the Town Hall to meet the Chancellor." Toadsworth replies without looking back. Out of the many years of being Peach's surrogate princess, Daisy has been to the town hall only twice. Both reasons were due to Peach being invited into the Smash Brothers tournaments in Melee and Brawl. During both those times Peach had been gone for prolong periods of time that everyone had thought the their princess had been kidnapped again.

Daisy couldn't help but to cringe at the mob of toads mindlessly asking where Peach was.

"We're here, Princess!" Toadsworth announces as he wipes the sweat off his face with his handkerchief. The two come across a fancy looking building that looked like a large house, almost mansion like, or a small school. At the entrance, there are two large raspberry colored double doors opened by two toads. Upon entering, the interior looked like a small theater with all the seats being occupied.

"Princess Daisy has arrived!" one of the toads announces in his typical raspy voice. Everyone turns toward the voice and spots the princess. All of the commoner toads began chatting at Daisy as she made her way to the front of the room. At the front stood out a toad with a golden head with white spots on his head. He wore expensive looking clothing with golden looking trinkets littering his fancy wardrobe.

"Ah! There she is!" The golden toad announces as Daisy and Toadsworth approach the front of the Town Hall. Daisy's hand is gently taken by the toad and is gently kissed. "It is nice to see you again, Princess Daisy.

"Ehehehe, yeah." Daisy awkwardly scratches the back of her head.

The gold toad then turns toward the crowd and lifts a hand, signaling them to silence.

"Now that Princess Daisy is here, we can now start the discussion. We already know what has happened to the whereabouts of our beloved Princess Peach and her castle, so there is no need to drown our surrogate Princess with questions on where Peach is." Daisy has the citizens' full attention, all of them raising their hands very eager to ask their questions.

She points to a random female toad in the audience.

"Princess Daisy! How long will our princess be missing?"

"Ah, I don't know," she scratches her the back of her head and picks another toad, this one male.

"Princess Daisy! Is Bowser gonna come back?" The toad shivers at the mention of the turtle king.

"N-no, don't think so. 'Sides, Mario's gonna get Peach back." The tension in the Town Hall disappears a bit knowing that Mario is after Bowser.

Another toad is chosen, this one cool and calm looking.

"Princess Daisy. What is the status of the free trade agreement between The Mushroom Kingdom and The Hollowlands?"

Daisy sighs in relief.

Finally, a good question.

Although, Daisy is not up to date about with the agreement. It's been awhile since Daisy has spoken to Blake, she has to remind herself to send her a letter later. Toadsworth steps forward and clears his throat.

"The agreement between The Mushroom Kingdom and The Hollowlands is pending, we are still waiting for a reply from Princess Blake."

Daisy sighs in relief, mentally thanking Toadsworth for the save.

"I see, thank you." The calm looking toad sits back down in his seat.

Another toad was chosen, this time a girl. She shyly stands up looking down at the floor.

"I-i have a brother in Princess Peach's royal guard, a-and he didn't come home. W-we know that a-a lot of toads got hurt when B-b-bowser attacked, are they okay?"

Another good question, maybe this'll be better than Daisy thought.

"Ah, yeah they're okay." Daisy started.

"Those who were severely hurt, were brought here, the rest are still at the attack site repairing the damage. I assume your brother is there." Toadsworth finishes.

The shy toad breathes a sigh of relief and gracefully thanks Daisy.

Several moments go by with questions and answers being given back and forth between Daisy, Toadsworth and the mushroom people.

It's actually going soothingly to Daisy's surprise, so much so that time goes by in a flash.

*Dong*

*Dong*

*Dong*

The sound of a grandfather clock goes off.

"alright everyone, that will be all," the golden toad announces. "This meeting has come to an end."

After a while the townsfolk are led out with Daisy and Toadsworth leaving last. They make it outside and begin treading back to the inn.

"Man, that was exhausting." Daisy sighs, hunched over.

"Indeed." Toadsworth agreed.

"This job is never easy."

"But it is your duty, Your Highness."

"Yeah, Yeah..."

The two chatted on the way back to the inn, the walk was rather quiet since the sun has left the sky and everyone is inside. Upon entering her room, Daisy flops on her bed and exhales.

"You have a free day tomorrow. Get some rest, Princess, after the day you've had, you earned it."

You don't need to tell be twice." Daisy kicks of her kitten heels and slips in the sheets, not even changing into her night-clothes and covers her entire body. She wasted no time falling asleep as clear to her loud snoring. Toadsworth sighs to himself as he leaves the room turning off the light and closing the door on the way out.

 **A/N**

 **Hello again, everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I'm really trying to keep a steady schedule.**

 **I'm also starting a comic on webtoons, if you want to read it.**

 **Next chapter will be an intermission, then the story will shift to Daisy, Peach and Rosalina.**

 **Please be patient.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **P.S. You guys like the little Blake reference I did?**


	6. Intermission 1:Daisy's Hair

"30-Love!"

A toad runs into the middle of the court to pick up the tennis ball after it hit the net. Huge screens project around the stadium cut to an instant replay of Mario lobbing the tennis ball over the net to Luigi. Being too close to the net, the ball flies over Luigi. As a last resort, the green plumber rockets at the ball to the middle of the net giving Mario the crowd cheers after watching the replay and the toad who picked up the ball hands it to Mario for another serve.

Daisy sighs as she twiddles with her hair, racket sitting on the bench next to her.

"What is it, Daisy?" Peach asks as she made her way to the bench Daisy is sitting on. The pink princess holding two bottles of sparkling water in her hands.

"Nothin', just got some things on my mind, P." Daisy's eyes didn't leave the match as she continued to play in her slightly messy brunette hair.

"Are you sure?" The pink princess in her short dress, sits next to her close friend and hands her a bottle.

Daisy thinks it over for a moment and decides to just come out with it.

"How d'ya do it, P?" She looks over to Peach in slight annoyance.

"Do what, Daisy?"

"How d'ya deal with all THIS?" Just as she finished her question, Daisy points accusingly at her slighly messy hair in all of its long glory.

"I-i don't think I understand what you mean." Peach opens her bottle of sparkling water.

"How do you manage all this hair?" The flower princess rummages through her hair.

"Oh!"

Peach giggles.

"Proper treatment and a little TLC," she giggles."

Daisy groans.

"I could help you if you want Daisy and in a few months, your hair will be perfect"

"Ugh, but that's gonna take FOREVER!"

Daisy was never the patient type.

"It all depends on how you take care of your hair, Daisy."

...

"That's it!" Daisy excitedly stand up from the bench, a idea popping in Daisy's head.

"What's it?" Peach replies.

"I'll be right back."

"Hurry back, we're next!" Peach calls out as Daisy zooms off.

"Game, Set and Match! Mario!"

The crowd cheers as Mario is announced the winner.

The red plumber jumps in victory with his younger brother giving him a big hug. Even Peach came up to Mario and gave him a kiss, making him almost faint.

After the whole ordeal, the court was cleared, making it ready for it's next contenders.

"Next match!"

"Princess Peach!" The crowd erupts as the pretty princess in her short pink dress, white thigh highs, gold crown and orange shoes steps on to the court. Peach waves with grace and sophistication at the crowd thanking them for the warm regards.

"And Princess Daisy!" On command, the yellow princess rushes on to the court with her short yellow and white dress, white thigh highs orange shoes, red crown and- short hair?

There's no mistaking it.

Daisy's hair had suddenly become shorter.

The orange princess waves back excitedly at the cheering crowd until she faces Peach.

"Nice hair, Daisy," Peach calls out over the crowd.

"Thanks! Daisy calls back."

The two girls are ready to battle.

"Set 1- Server: Peach"

And the match begins.

 **A/N**

 **Wow, this chapter took a lot less time than I thought.. Anyway, I hope you guys like this intermission, since I'll be doing these every five chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Return

Bowser begins jumping and downright landing on the planet, creating blue glowing shock waves gliding in circles everywhere of the entirety of the small planet. Of course, Mario effortlessly jumps over them adding a stylish spin to boot. King Koopa rolls himself into a ball of stone and charges in Mario's direction. The turtle king didn't get a chance, as Mario spins and the force is strong enough to hurl Bowser back, breaking the stone he shelled himself in. This sends Bowser lying on his shell, dizzy and uncoordinated as he glides all over the planet, making him an easy target for Mario. With a kick to the head, the giant turtle flies and he lands with a big thud creating clouds of dust on site. Bowser stands and gives his head a shake, he slams his fist on the ground in anger and gets back on his feet as he is long from finished.

The cycle repeats and the red plumber and the turtle king continue fighting hard for the princess in pink. The girl in question, imperviously clasps her weaved hands together for her knight in dirty overalls. Another hit to Bowser on his head, both he and Mario fall on to a brown looking one with green gummy looking trees.

This time Bowser changes things up a bit.

He shoots his signature fire breath in Mario's direction, two fire balls manage hit Mario, one on his hat and the other on his bottom. This sends the red plumber into a fritz, trying extinguish his hat while running in circles as fire still burns his "buns".

"Ha! How do you like that ya' little red sausage!?" Despite no one understanding him, Bowser couldn't help but to laugh at the pathetic looking plumber, while Peach stares in worry.

After Mario's able to extinguish both fires patting both surfaces while examining both singed articles of clothing. Without warning, Bowser rolls up like a roly poly and turns into a ball of spikes launching himself at his enemy. However, the spin attack seldomly fails and the turtle koopa is again sent lying on his shell and hit twice on the head.

The two fall on another planet and all that changes in the fight is the planets. Plain repetitive.

Bowser catches on and in anger, he shoots fire balls with no strategy or precision. Missing every shot causes Bowser to run at Mario, he jumps high (for his size,) in the air. He lands on a large shiny blue button looking surface.

*Crash!*

A painful burn etches itself on Bowser's rear end making it his turn to run while leaving a trail of smoke. The giant turtle doesn't see Mario coming.

With one last spin, Mario's rival flies off the small planet's gravitational pull and into the fiery sphere that surrounds it.

Exhausted, the red plumber rests his hands on his knees and takes a few moments to breath, savoring the fresh air (despite being in space). The rest is short-lived when heavy vibrating erupts from the planet.

Mario believes Bowser has come back, but to his relief, a large star bursts high in the air from the glass button looking things. It glitters and sparkles, as evident by Mario staring in wonder. The star descends in front of Mario, making sure its eyes stared him in the face as it spins and glitters. Mario begins to float with the star, dancing in the beautiful and empty void of space. He grabs on to the star and it whisks him from the battle site.

With the star travelling at high speed, Mario in haste, spots Bowser's ship. It's in good condition, but it's off course, swaying trying to keep its balance.

Then, a solid pink mass falls from the ship.

Mario immediately identifies the pinkness, and without a second thought, lets go of the giant star. Reaching, he catches a slender, delicate hand covered in a white glove. He catches his pink maiden, intertwining their hands together swinging in space. Peach doesn't question how she can fly in space, nor caring knowing that she is safe with her savior in red. The two glide through space hand in hand following the giant star that Mario had found, they land on large debris and witness a red ball of fire releasing smoke and fire.

Pieces of the ball of fire sink with itself.

Bowser, sways in defeat and anguish as he witnesses the fall of his planet.

"NOOOO! My galaxy! My Empire! This can't be happening…." He roars into the void of space as everything he built falls to pieces.

With Bowser defeated and still on the planet, it transforms into what looks like a sun and explodes. Leaving a red tinted black hole swirling into the depths of space, the black hole is large looking, sucking up everything: Peach's castle, Bowser's ships, Rosalina's home, and Mario and Peach themselves.

Inside the black hole is cold and dark, Mario couldn't help the urge to shiver. He examines the area and sees everything spinning toward the center of the hole. Mario scans the area for Peach, but with no such luck.

Then, a sudden glow grows on Mario's heart and the luma pops from his chest.

The same luma the came all this way with him to save Peach.

For a while, time has seem to stop as the two look into each other's eyes.

Mario wordlessly reaches to grab the luma, it flies off into the center of the hole. Sparks of light follow the luma into the hole's center creating balls of light.

*Boom!*

The sound of birds chirp with the bright sun complimenting the soft blowing winds. A yellow butterfly flies from Mario's face signalling him to wake up. He opens his eyes and sits up. His eyes meet the lush green grass, travel up to the sky, to Peach's castle.

Confetti flies into the air and whatever damage repaired. The toads stationary at a distance are cheering in their raspy little voices that their princess and her savior had returned.

Mario's attention changes when he hears his maiden waking up a couple of feet afar. Mario witnesses Bowser waking up like he has an alarm clock. The three become aware of their surroundings, Peach's castle stands with no hints of damage. Bowser grumbles, gets on his feet and shakes some of the dirt and grass of his shell.

He jabs a pointing finger in Mario's direction.

"This ain't over, Mario." Bowser hobbles away, since it looks like his ship isn't going to come back. When Bowser leaves, Mario helps Peach to her feet and she brushes the grass from the back of her dress.

"Thank you, Mario." The pink princess gives Mario a warm smile, she leans to give him another kiss to which he's ready to accept.

Except.

"Wait, what is that?"

A large pile of debris lays in front of Peach's castle, a small looking house in shambles that doesn't go unnoticed.

The two disperse to examine both sides of the debris until Peach spots a mass of light blue and platinum blonde.

"M-mario!"

At Peach's call, the plumber hops over to his maiden's side and immediately spots the problem.

Rosalina lies beautifully resting on her back, sleeping with her wand and luma lies a foot afar. Mario kneels down and grabs her exposed shoulder shaking her awake.

The girl in blue moans in annoyance and flutters her hazy eyes open. She sits up, rubs her eyes and upon opening them, she feels the burn of the sun.

"Are you alright?" Peach's voice rings in Rosalina's ears bringing her from her sleepy state. She looks toward the voice's source, spotting Mario and Peach.

"You." Mario helps Rosalina to her feet and brushes the grass off her dress.

"Hello there." Peach lifts the sides of her dress and gives a formal curtsies to Rosalina. For a while, she doesn't speak until she musters the courage to do so.

Uh-um, h-hi…" Rosalina folds her hands together and faces the green grass, her face burning red.

"I take it that this is your home." The pink points to the rear of Rosalina's home.

"Oh…." Upon turning to the damage, Rosalina examines the damage of her home. "Oh, noooo…."

Both Mario and Peach can hear her sadness and couldn't help but to feel sorry for the girl in blue. They watch her lament over the damage until she realizes.

"*Gasp!* Luma!" There's no hesitation in picking up the chubby looking star and holding it in her gentle arms.

"I'm okay, Mama…" The luma groans.

"*Exhale* Thank the stars." Rosalina sighs in relief.

Mama, who're those people?"

"Uh…" Rosalina turns to address the two who woke her up. "This is Mario, and his special loved one." Mario gives a slight wave at the luma but Peach couldn't help the blush at the mentioning of "special someone."

"I know you! You helped Mama power up our home!" Mario nods in confirmation. Peach spots a golden twinkle on the grass, her eyes meet the glow and spots Rosalina's star wand in its shiny glory. She picks it up by its stick and walks toward the blonde in blue.

"Is this yours?" Peach holds the wand toward her blonde twin with both of her delicate gloved hands.

"Oh…thank you." Rosalina takes the sparkly golden from the pink princess holding it in her hand while holding the luma with her other arm.

"My name is Peach! What's yours?"

"R-rosalina."

"It's nice to meet you!" Peach curtsies with a cute giggle. "So, your home."

"Ah.. I-i'm can't be….here" Rosalina observes her surroundings, making sure she isn't imagining her dilemma.

"Where are you from? How old are you? Are you that star's mother? Can people have star children?" Peach barrages the girl in blue with question after question, wanting to get to know her.

"Uh,….I…well…" Rosalina's face burns with nervousness, avoiding eye contact and clutching the luma in her arms. These subtle creatures go unnoticed by Peach until Mario tugs at her dress a bit.

"What is it, Mario?" Mario needs no words to reveal the obvious. He points to Rosalina's face, where her cheeks burn as red as tomatoes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for bugging you!"

"I-it's okay…." Rosalina whispers calming down.

"I haven't met another princess in a long time" Peach laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"Princess?" Neither Mario or Peach heard Rosalina whisper the royal title she has called.

"Come, let's get to know each other better over tea and cakes." Peach grabs Rosalina's above her hand holding her wand and the two begin walking toward the castle's entrance.

"Cakes!" The luma shouts in joy."

"B-but, my home…."

"Don't worry! My construction workers will get it fixed in no time!" The two girls meet the castle's entrance, Rosalina puts up no fight, but she does take a moment to eye the clear blue sky fore entering the castle entirely, with Mario catching up with them.

 _"Please be safe, i'll be home…."_  
—

Daisy sits in a desk at the inn, bored as usual. She stares below her nose, focusing on balancing the pencil without her hands.

"Princess Daisy!"

"Gah!" A red spotted toad bursts in the room, alerting its occupant. With a jump, the pencil drops on the floor leaving a tapping sound breaking the lead. "Aw man! I was gonna broke my record! Daisy pouts.

"Princess Peach! Her castle's back!" The toad jumps, like a child waiting for their parents to come home.

"Woah! For real!?" Daisy leaps from her chair, picking up the tiny toad.

"Yeah!"

"Yahoo!" The flower princess spins and swings the toad with her, both celebrating the return of the kingdom's ruler. Their loud celebration dies down when Toadsworth walks through the open door.

"My, my, what is all the hullabaloo?

"Peach is back!" Both the toad and Daisy shout in unison joy."

"Well that's good news!" Toadsworth himself gains excitement of hearing the princess' return.

"Come on, let's go see her." Daisy jets from the room and disappears with the toad following on his legless potato feet.

"W-wait! No running in the halls, and we have to settle up the inn first!" Alas, Toadsworth's call falls on deaf ears, leaving the poor old toad alone to do all the work himself, as usual.

In a silent room, is the sound of liquid falls in a cup.

"There you are, Mario." The warm liquid gets a whiff by the mustached plumber, the delicious tea smells of beautiful peach and jasmine and the warmth of the tea makes it better.

"So, Rosalina, where are you from?" Breaking the silence, Peach pours herself a cup of tea.

"Um…well-"

"Space!" The luma interrupts its mother dancing and twinkling in the air.

"Wow! Haven't heard of a kingdom in space."

"The thing is, I'm not a princess." Rosalina eyes her cake and tea, thinking to herself of which she should pick up first.

"You aren't? Why the crown?" Peach cuts a smaller portion of her large pink slice of cake with her gold pastry fork and puts it in her mouth.

Unintentionally, Rosalina plasters a smile, the one anyone would make after seeing a loved one for the first time in years. Of course, it doesn't go unnoticed by Mario and Peach, as they both give each other questioning looks. Rosalina picks up her tea cup and stares at the contents, taking her teaspoon and stirring her tea. That same smile staying on her face.

"Well, you see. When I was a little girl, I've wanted to be like a princess. *sip* My mother had gotten me a crown and we had lots of tea parties together."

"Aww.. What's your mother like?" Peach take another bite of her cake.

"She was kind, smart and we looked alike.."

"Was?" The atmosphere grows darker.

"My mother…is no longer with us."

"Oh….I'm so sorry." Peach puts down her cake, as some of her appetite decreases.

"*Sigh* It's okay. Since losing her, I've kept this crown since." Rosalina takes another sip of her tea, the heat helping her to keep the tears from falling down her face. After she puts the cup down, she looks Peach in her eyes.

"Thank you, I feel better." The atmosphere in the room brightens up in the room and all three of the room's inhabitants feel the pressure decreasing.

"Um, your welcome?" Peach takes her cup and sips awkwardly, a blush tinting her face. She looks at Mario, who gives a shrug in return.

"So your construction workers. How long will it take for them repair my home?"

"Hmm. I don't exactly know, you have a pretty big house. I'll check with them later In the meantime, you can stay here." Peach goes back to her cake.

"I-i don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, you're a guest."

"Oh. If it's okay with you."

"Of course, it is! After our tea, I'll give you a tour of the castle." Peach continues to gobble her cake until her plate is empty. Rosalina and Mario watch in amazement at how Peach downs her cake.

*Ahem* Princess, do you mind if I wash up?"

"Not at all, Toad!" At the behest of his ruler, a blue spotted toad bursts in the room and assumes a military salute form.

"Yes your, Highness?"

"Take Rosalina to the washroom, okay?"

"You got it, Princess. This way, please!" With that, Rosalina and luma leave the room following the little toad.

After closing the door behind them, Peach gives a sigh.

"What, do you think Mario, isn't she lovely?" Mario gives a nod. "She's tall, taller than me." Peach laughs to herself. I should've asked her about her wand, I wonder if she uses magic, like me."

"Princess!" Another toad, this one with purple spots bursts in the room startling both Peach and Mario."

"Yes?"

"Princess Daisy is here!"

"Daisy's here!? She has to meet Rosalina!" Peach hops from her comfortable couch seat and skips out the room with the toad right behind her, leaving Mario all by himself, for a minute at least.

"Oh! I forgot!" Peach skips back into the room by herself to meet Mario. She leans in his direction and gives him an endearing kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for saving me again, Mario." The red plumber falls lightheaded as pink hearts replace his pupils making Peach giggle. He falls limb on the couch in a dazed state.

"Princess!" The toad from earlier calls from outside the room.

"Coming!" Peach leaves, allowing two more toads to enter the room and carry Mario, escorting him home.  
—-

 **A/N: Hello again everyone! Long time so see!**

 **Here's what you all have been waiting for! I'm so excited.**

 **Next chapter is where it all begins. I'm also planning on drawing another cover for this fanfic.**

 **I'm also thinking of making a fanfic of Sonic Forces, but done the right way (not to brag) should I go along with it? Let me know!**

 **Tootles!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reunion

Rosalina stands in silence, she rinses the baby pink soap off of her delicate girl couldn't affect her mind off the thought of her home or the lumas that reside there. Rosalina dries her hands with a the white silky soft towel. With a content sigh, she knocks from inside, a toad with blue spots and a blue coat opens the door to address the girl.

"Miss Rosalina, please accompany me." The Toad's voice is softspoken and thoughtful with a narrow hand gently raised toward the platinum haired girl.

Even one with half a brain would feel like royalty.

"Okay." She quietly pats the cake crumbs off of her sparkly sky blue dress. Next, she grabs the toad's hand, after bending slightly that is.

The two next walk through the broad double doors and into the hallway.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?"

"We're meeting Daisy, Princess of Sarasaland!"

"I see."

"Hurry up! We're practically there!" Daisy commands to those behind, not once turning her back. She and the Toad had already left the Inn and are now outside heading to the castle. Typically it would take about a quarter of an hour to get to the castle, by carriage that is.

But alas, our dear Daisy never thought of that.

She and the toad behind her sprint thought the vibrant and grassy town, trying not to bump or knock into their fellow brothers. Also look absolutely as if they are in a hurry, but Daisy's frantic-like running causes a bit of not wanted attention. She enters the eyes of random strangers examining her in question as passes by. The flower princess could feel the odd and confused stares and in turn lets her voice ring to the Townspeople.

"Listen everyone! Peach is back!"Of course she never stops running to see the reactions of the people, but has an idea of what they could be feeling. Some of the townspeople are even tempted to follow the princess to the castle.

As Daisy and the toad follow the path to the edge of town, the run past the settlement's welcome sign. After leaving, Daisy stopped and her expression instantly went from exciting to joyful.

For as what she sees before her in the distance is the roof of the Princess' castle.

Daisy allows a loud wahoo, with a hard fist bump and continues on her humorous way. A small forest lies before her and from there is about a half hour trek to the castle.

Peach and her toad assistant run to the castle entrance to which the doors are opened by two more servants, allowing the Princess to exist to the outside pavement.  
Peach scans the area but doesn't find her friend in yellow, only finding the broad green space with a giant crater where Rosalina's broken home was.

"Huh, I don't see Daisy." Peach sighs in confusion taking her eyes from the scene before her and eyeing the toad that came with her.

The nervous toad gives his large mushroom head as sheepish scratch.

"M-maybe she's late?"

"Hmmm." It isn't too far fetched to believed that, especially since being late has always been a thing for Daisy.

"I guess we'll just have to wait." With another sigh, Peach turns toward the castle and sits in the very front of her castle with her legs to her and the toad silently stare off into the clear blue sky to the grass. Though despite the ring of dirt separating the castle from the lush green grass. Rearing the grass and the removing the giant castle pieces will be long work, no thanks to Bowser.

"Princess! I see something!" The toad stands up and points to two blurry dots, one orange and the other red in the distance.

"What! What is it?!" Peach shades her eyes with her left hand and squints her eyes to the afar. The two both spot the blurry figures running in their direction.  
One is immediately recognized while the other seems to be a mystery.

"Is that. Daisy" The pink princess stands up and squints her eyes further. As the two figues come closer, she could no longer question it.

"It is!" The toad beside her confirms.

Peach immediately runs toward the figures only barely hearing her name being called by her fellow princess.

"Peach!"

"Daisy!

As Princess Daisy comes closer into vision, both girls spread out their arms, ready to hug one another. The two collide in enormous hug, both jumping in joy not letting the other one go. Giggles and squeals emit from the two princesses their bodies pressed up against each other. Even the two Toads which came with them gives each other a massive hug. It's a happy moment that surly has been long overdue.

Peach and Daisy separate but still hold each other in their arms.

"Peach! Are you okay?! Did that mean ol' Bowser hurt you?" Daisy examines the princess before her, making sure she has no cuts, scratches, or bruises.

"Relax, Daisy. I'm fine, see!" Peach dismounts from Daisy and gives a little twirl to make sure that the orange princess receives no injury.

"Phew! That's a relief. Cuz if that turtle brain so much as scratched you, I'd give 'em a slap to the moon! Daisy flexed her right arm and exaggerating a manly grunt.

"I'm sure you would, Daisy." Peach giggles. "By the way, I want you to meet someone!" The pink princess grabs her friend's hand and begins to lead her into the castle

"Well, let's meet 'em!"

"Please wait here." The polite blue toad gently releases Rosalina's hand and with a bow, returns to his position from the foyer. For a moment, the girl in blue clasps her hands together and twiddles her thumbs. The room's silence lingers thought the castle, Rosalina looks around and studies the castle's features. The castle seems to be in great shape, clean floors, respectful servents, and freshly ironed curtains scented with Peach and large entrance doors open with a loud clank sound, startling Rosalina.

As the double doors crack open the two different Toads opening them, sunlight peaks through onto Rosalina's dress.

"I'm telling you, she's amazing!" Peach's voice seeps through the doors, making it very easy for the castle's inhabitants to hear. Rosalina stiffens her stance and neatly fold her hands. Peach and Daisy, both very much investing in their conversation, so much so that they aren't even looking in front of them, walk in the castle holding hands.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's gre- Oh!" Peach faces before her to see the tall bleched blonde beauty in front of the girls. "Speak of the devil."

"Wow." Daisy stammers.

Peach lets go of Daisy's hand and walks infront of Rosalina. She turs toward her and puts a gentle and supporting arm around Rosalina.

"Daisy, this is Rosalina!"

"Hi! I'm Daisy!" Daisy gives an energetic wave to the tall girl before her.

"Hi..." A softspoken reply rings in the ears of the girl.

"Huh, it's funny. You remind me of Blake, like a shy princess."

"O-oh! Daisy Rosie's not a princess." Peach stammers forward and places her delicate hands on the orange princess' shoulders, staring in her eyes. Daisy tilts her head to get another peek  
at Rosalina with a confused look on her face.

"Really? Then why the crown?"

Peach's eyes widen with her pupils constrict and her mouth imitates the letter O. Rosalina in turn, gives a guilty expression and turns away.

"Ah! D-Daisy! Why don't I tell you about what happened after Bowser kidnapped me over tea!

"Sure." Daisy shrugs.

The three girls escort themselves back to the tea room and take their color coded seats. The blue spotted Toad pours a freshly brewed pot of tea into the cups.  
The three dressed ladies pick up their cups and sip their tea taking a silent moment to take in the lovely smell. Daisy removes her lips from her cup and starts a conversation.

"So Peach, gimme all the juicy details." Daisy leans from behind the coffee table.

"I'll just give you the abridged version."

"Boooooo." Daisy's excitement diminishes. Peach ignores the disappointment and clears her throat.

"After Bowser had kidnapped me, he wanted to turn our galaxy into his own, but as always, Mario saves me." The pink princess explains the abbreviated version of Mario's courageous adventure from her point of view.

"Were you hurt?" Rosalina asks.

"Nope!" Peach gives a sheepish smile."

"It's not like he's got the guts to." Daisy deadpans, stirring her tea with a spoon.

"So, um Princess. Can I ask you somthing?"

"Sure! Ask away, Rosalina."

"Will I be staying here until my home is fixed?"

"If you want." Peach hasn't even thought about what will happen to Rosalina now that her home was destroyed.

Daisy quickly places her tea cup on the coffee table and jumps from her cushy seat. An exasperated look of excitement appears on her face with her voice dripping with giddiness.

"We could have a sleep over!" Just the three of us! What d' ya say, Peach!"

"Ah, we don't wanna pressure Rosalina if she doesn't want to be a part of it." Peach waves off Daisy's proposal.

"Aw come on! We haven't had one in a while, and we have a new friend too!" Daisy walks over to Rosalina and swings an arm around shoulder of the blue girl. Now armed with puppy dog eyes, Daisy looks in Peach's eye's.

"What do you think, Rosalina?"

"Sure?" Rosalina shyly shrugs.

*Sigh* "Okay, I guess we c-"

"YES!" Daisy jumps in joy, startling Peach and Rosalina. "I'll go get my things!" Without another word, Daisy runs out of the room.

"She's quite the energetic one."

"Ehehe, she is. Daisy can be a bit loud, though." Peach scratches the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

Crickets chirp in the young blue night as the stars glitter in the moonlight. Peach fluffs a cream white pillow on a sky blue colored canopy bed, she pats the sparkly comforter making sure its future inhabitant will love it. Inside the beautiful bedroom, lies three large canopy beds lined up at a wall differentiating by their colors. Peach examines her work on the blue bed and walks on the fluffy rugged floor, satisfied with the results. She heads toward the middle of the room where lies a pink decorative medium sized coffee table with a round border. On the table is a wide array of elegant snacks ranging from truffles to macaroons, to mini cupcakes and other chocolate based sweets. Peach reaches for a chocolate mini cupcake and removes the wrapper. She wholeheartedly stuffs the pastry confection in her mouth with a satisfied squeak. The pink princess takes one more look around the royal bedroom, examining three beds and everything else. She lets out a sigh of relief being satisfied with her work and brushes off the crumbs from her shot pink night gown. The sound of a door opening echoes through the room, catching Peach's attention. Rosalina a Luma quietly exits the bathroom in a pink pajama set with her long platinum hair in a cute side ponytail.

"Oh, you're finished, Rosalina."

Rosalina nods.

"Thank you for allowing me wear you pajamas, Princess."

"No problem. You look cute in pink by the way."

"Ehehehe."

The double door entrance of the bedroom opens widely, revealing our dear Daisy dressed in her iconic orange attire of shorts and a tank top. Behind her are two toads carrying covered metal platters above their heads

"Oh! Daisy you're here!" Peach meets Daisy at the door and takes one of the platters from her toads.

"Now let's get the party started!"

"I wonder what you brought this time." Peach places one of the metal platters on the coffee table with the toad following in suite. She removes the cover and spots a delicious bowl of rice pudding. The other platter contains sweet basbousa cake. "Again Daisy, really?"

"Come on, you know you like the rice pudding!" Daisy waves off Peach's comment. "So now that everyone is here, what now?"

"Well, we could play some boardgames and-"

"Laaaame! We play boardgames all the time."

"What do you have in mind, then?" Peach crosses her arms.

Daisy makes her way to her colour coded bad and grabs the fluffy white pillow and throws it in Peach's face.

"Pillow fight!"

"Hey!"

Peach runs toward her bed, grabs the pillow and charges toward Daisy, she immediately begins bombarding the defenceless orange princess.

"Ah! Hey! I'm unarmed!"

"You started it!"

As the two princesses continue their fun pillow brawl, Rosalina watches with an awkward look on her face. She looks around the room and spots a small bookshelf next to her bed and heads toward it. She kneels in front of the shelf and scans her eyes across spines of the books. All of them look the same, but one catches her eye. A brown book with golden writing on the spine by the name of "To Dethrone." She pulls out the book and takes a look at the cover, on it, is a cryptic picture of two heart shapes, one red and one purple. The red one is frozen in ice with the purple one having black goop poured on it.

It looks to be a very interesting book.

Rosalina walks to her blue bed ans sits on top of the comforter, and just before the girl in blue opens the book.

"Hey, Rosalina, are you bored?" Daisy asks while on the floor in fetal position as if playing possum.

"O-oh no. I figured I let the two of you have your fun."

"You don't wanna play?" Peach asks, a bit disappointed.

"It's not that, it's just that reading is what I do best."

"Yeah, Mama likes to read me stories! Luma says.

"That sounds boring!" Daisy stands up and stretches and walks toward Rosalina takes the book from her and places it aside. She grabs the blue girl's wrists, assisting her to stand from the bed and grabs her pillow from off her golden wand.

"Here." The pillow is offered to its owners bed.

"But, I don't- I've never-"

"Come on! Take it and give it a good swing!" With no other option, Rosalina gently takes the pillow and holds it by its corners.

"Good now hit Peach!"

"Wh-what!?"

"Relax, it won't hurt." Daisy reassurance somewhat calms down Rosalina's nerves.

"Is it okay, Princess."

"Do not worry, I'll be fine." Peach confirms.

"O-okay." Rosalina raises her pillow and strikes Peach across her face. It's a very weak hit but it's enough to release some feathers out of the pillow.

"Not bad." Daisy puts a hand on Rosalina's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep, don't worry, Rosalina. THink of it as a sport."

"Sport, okay." With more of her troubles disappearing, Rosalina holds onto her cushion, while Daisy finally grabs her pillow.

"Okay! Now let's get this party started!"

The girls begin their brawl with Rosalina taking and giving hits, with all bearing no pain, witch is a relief. The three girls erupt in laughter as pillow feathers scatter the room, with each one of them trying to hit each other.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello! Everyone! Long time no see! This is probably the longest I've taken on a chapter. Though I fell like this one is a bit wonky. It's just that I've been SUPER busy the last couple of months. Now I'm back, and I'll do my best to complete this story!**

 **I also plan on remaking the cover.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Art by:**


	9. Chapter 8: New Face

The room is covered in darkness, with the three girls sitting in a circle around the coffee table decorated with sweets.

"When the mother took one last look at her baby, she realized that her baby became a bee just like its dad!" Daisy holding a flashlight to her face, tries her very best to sound scary, only getting half the results. peach rolls her eyes as she takes a spoonful of rice pudding in her mouth. Rosalina, on the other hand, has her comforter wrapped around her like looking like a protective fort shivering in fear.

"W-what happened next?" Rosalina asks fearfully."

Before Daisy finishes the story, she takes a mini cupcake and shoves it in her mouth, brushing the crumbs off her hand onto her tank top. She then wipes the crumbs off

of her face and clears her throat.

"So after the mom found out what happened. She was eaten!"

Rosalina and Luma squeals in fear, covering their face with her pillow. Peach, on the other hand, sighs emotionlessly finishing the last of the rice pudding.

"What do you think?" Daisy says turning off the flashlight leaving the girls in the dark.

"Boring." Peach places the empty white bowl on the table.

"Oh Come one, it's not that bad!" the orange princess playfully retorts grabbing for another mini cupcake.

"I-is the story real?" Rosalina only slightly uncovers her eyes still shivering.

"No, it's just a creepy poem." Peach replies by rubbing a supportive hand on the blue girl's back. Rosalina breathes a sigh a relief and removes the blue covers from her head.

"That's a relief."

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Daisy stands up from her spot and walks to the room's light switch and flicks the source on. As the lights come on, Rosalina couldn't help but wince when the unwelcome light pierces her eyes. She rubs her soft blue eyes and tires to rub the sting from then

"Hmm. Oh!" Peach gasps and clasps her hands together. "We can play Twista!"

"Twista!" The luma flies and twirls in the air.

"Oh, you're on! I'll get the mat! Daisy runs from the light switch to one of Peach's closets and opens the white wooden double doors. She then gets on her knees and excitedly rummages through the closest, and even goes so far as to through things out like shoes, jewelry and even different types of tiaras.

"Daisy! Stop throwing my stuff around." Peach begins to walk after Daisy.

"What is Twista?" Rosalina asks standing up then she and her Luma begin helping Peach clean up Daisy's mess.

"It's a game where you test your flexibility. A referee spins the wheel and the players on the mat move their hands and feet on the colored spots. It's a fun game!"

The pink princess begins picking up her belongings and putting them back in the closet.

"Oh."

"Found it!" Daisy holds up a white box above her head in excitement. She then quickly saunters past the other two girls and finds a large flat space on the pink carpeted floor.

"Guys, help me set up the game!"

"Not now! We're cleaning up your mess!" Peach retorts slightly annoyed.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it myself!" Daisy then takes the lid off the box and begins to set up the game.

"So Rosalina, what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Ah, well. I'm no one special." Rosalina avoids eye contact while picking up a crown.

"We're all special in our own way." Peach philosophizes in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, Peach getting kidnapped is what makes her special!"

"Ha ha very funny, Daisy." The pink princess deadpans at the other giggling princess.

"I suppose. Well, I'm just the adoptive mother of Lumas."

"Lumas?"

"Me!" Luma appears before Peach, giggling.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! You're the mother of these cute creatures?"

"Mhm hmm." Rosalina nods. "My duty is to is to watch over and protect the cosmos."

"Wow!"

"Sounds like a lot of work!" Daisy calls back, fumbling with the mat

"It can be." Rosalina sighs.

"Well, Mario told me that you two met while he was on his way to rescue me." Another crown is put back in its proper place.

"We did. He's quite the hero."

"I bet." The princess in orange says interrupting.

"He helped me repair the power to my home and in return, I helped him on his merry way to save you, Princess."

"That was very nice of him, I'll be sure to reward him later." Peach blushes, which causes Daisy to snicker.

"As the two girls clean up the mess Daisy left they come across one last piece of misplaced items, Rosalina picks up a thick chunk of purple crystal and carefully examins it. It glimmers and sparkles as it reflects the light from the room.

"What's this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh! It's a gift from another princess. Her name is Blake, she's from the underground kingdom called the Hollowlands." Peach gently takes the crystal from Rosalina

and puts it back where it belongs.

"I see."

"You ought to meet her, she's a very nice girl."

"I'd love to."

"Finished!" The two girls face the distraction behind them to see the Twista game completed with Daisy holding the wheel.

The flower princess hops over the game mat and shoves the wheel in Rosalina's face. "Here! Rosalina, you can spin the wheel!"

"Ah, okay." Rosalina gently grabs the wheel by its sides and gives it a good eying.

"Oh come on, Daisy. Maybe Rosalina wants to play on the map." Peach says.

"It's okay, Princess, I don't mind."

"See, Rosie doesn't mind, now let's go! First one to lose gets to spin the map!" Daisy grabs Peach's arm and drags her on the white part of the map. "Spin the wheel!"

With a delicate flick of her finger, Rosalina spins the black needle of the wheel watching as it glides over the colored dots. After several seconds,

the needle stops allowing Rosalina to read the results.

"Uh, Right foot red?" Peach and Daisy stand on the same longitude side of the map. In front of them are rows of different colored spots with the order being:

the red row closest to the princesses with the rows of colors blue green and yellow following. "Left-hand green."

The game goes on for about an hour while with the two princesses seeming to be equally matched. Their bodies twisting and contorting in order to have their ligaments meet their designated spots. The game soon gets competitive with Peach and Daisy death staring at each other with ferocity watching each other's moves as they struggle to keep their positions. Rosalina watches in wonder and curiosity as to how far these girls will go or who will win. Her answer soon comes when Daisy's grip on her pretzel-like pose and falls on the map, unraveling her ligaments.

"I win!" Peach stands victorious jumping in joy.

"Congratulations." Rosalina quietly claps her hands in Peach's favor.

"Dang it!." Daisy lets out an exhausted breath lying flat on her back on the game map in a hot sweat. "Rematch!"

"Ah ah ah! You lost. That means you have to switch places with Rosalina!" The pink princess muses

"Aw come on!" Daisy replies in an exhausted protest.

"I-it's okay. I don't mind spinning the wheel." Rosalina sitting a few feet from the game map gives a sweet sheepish smile.

"But that's not fair, Rosie. Besides, Daisy needs a break." Peach lifts her hands to her hips

"No, I'm not!"

"Why don't we play another game." Peach ignores Daisy's protesting facing Rosalina as if asking her.

"If that's okay with you." The girl in blue replies.

"Good!"

"Hey! I don't wanna play another game!" Another outburst comes from Daisy, her tired body never leaving the game mat.

"Too bad!" Peach replies by standing up and walks to her large vanity mirror and picks up two pink gold embroidered boxes and brings them to the girls.

"I have an idea!" The princesses then sit criss-cross nest to Rosalina. "Let's play Blind Makeover!"

Daisy perks up from the map.

"What's that?" Rosalina asks placing the Twista wheel neatly back in its box.

"It's a game where we put make-up on each other with our eyes closed." Peach opens the two boxes revealing special and very expensive looking make-up products ranging in different colors from matte to pastel. Rosalina stares in wonder not helping but to compare the make-up to jewelry or even sparkly stars in the endless

blue space.

"I wanna do Rosalina's make up!" Daisy sits up and raises her hand in excitement, completely forgetting about the Twista game.

"That's okay, right, Rosalina?" Peach asks

"Mhm." Rosalina nods with a bit of nervousness.

Peach then grabs a red blindfold from one of the boxes and wraps it around Daisy's eyes. A pastel pink brush with platinum blonde bristles is then dipped in

glittery light blue eyeshadow and is handed to the blindfolded princess who grips it firmly.

"Good luck!" Peach smiles widely secretly nervous how Daisy would do on Rosalina. In the past, Peach would never allow Daisy to put make up on her for fear that she'd end up looking like a clown. Daisy would usually do make-up on the likes of Todette or even Birdo due to them being easier.

This would be her first time on a human.

As the brush comes closer to her face Rosalina, she takes a nervous deep breath and closes her eyes. A light tickle courses through Rosalina's pale face as the brush

comes in contact with her left eye. The sparkly eyeshadow sticks to Rosalina's eyelid with minimal effort with the brush lightly gliding on the girl's soft skin.

"Next!" Daisy places the brush in a random spot on the floor and begins reaching in the air with her hand waiting for Peach. The princess in pink then picks up a cream colored sponge and dips it in a light pink powder and hands it to Daisy. The sponge is gently brought to Rosalina's cheek and it's delicately patted with little clouds emitting from the sponge. Throughout the entire ordeal, all the girls remain unusually quiet in suspense for what Daisy would do. Peach is by far the most nervous considering the many fails Daisy's had.

After the sponge is used, it's thrown across the room forcing Peach out of her thoughts.

"Hey!" Peach voices Daisy's offending action.

"Next!" The flower princess holds out her hand for another make-up tool. Peach responds with a grumble and this time hands Daisy an uncapped rouge lipstick.

Silence remains as Rosalina's make up become more and more into fruition.

"And done!" With one last stroke of the lipstick, Dasiy, with a cry of triumph tosses the lipstick in the air once again despite Peach's protests. The flower princess removes the blindfold from her eyes to see her work. Both Peach and Daisy examine the final product, and to their surprise, comes out perfect!

As Rosalina slowly opens her eyes she meets the two princesses before her giving her amazed looks on their faces.

"W-what is it?" The platinum-haired girl nervously asks looking back and forth between pink and yellow.

"Y-you look b-" Peach stutters.

"Awesome!" Daisy runs to grab a pink handheld mirror and raises it toward Rosalina to examine herself.

"Oh." Rosalina brings both hands to the side of her face examining it and her eyes become stars of wonder.

"Daisy, how did you-?"

"Practice. I wanted to give Rosie the prom girl look!"

"Right." Peach laughs.

"Oh! ill go get the camera!" Daisy hops up from her spot and leaves the room.

"Where is Daisy going?"

"Don't worry, she'll be back! Do you like your new look?

"I-I do,"Roslina admits. After all, this is her first time having make-up put on her.

"That's good."

For some reason, an awkward silence creeps over the room which causes an odd nervousness in the two girls. Peach twiddles her thumbs while Rosalina avoids eye

contact by gluing her eyes to the floor, metaphorically that is. The silence grows a bit too unbearable for Peach and she takes one big breath.

"So. Rosalina, how do you like your stay so far?"

"I've enjoyed it." Rosalina smiles sweetly. This may sound odd, but in a way, I'm glad I crashed on earth."

"It's okay. I'm glad we met" Both the girls share a laugh and return to the awkward silence. Peach stands up and grabs two porcelain china plates and places small pastries. Then two matching teacups are filled with warm fresh milk to go with the pastries.

"May I ask you something, Princess?"

"Sure, what is it?" Peach grabs a plate with one hand and a warm cup of milk with the other and walks to hand it over to Rosalina.

"How close are you and Princess Daisy?" Rosalina takes the plate and cup.

"Oh, we've been friends since childhood. Because we're both Princesses, we were introduced at a royal ball by our fathers." Peach grabs another plate and cup for herself and

returns to sit next to Rosalina. "Ever since then, we've done a lot together: tennis, baseball, parties and a whole bunch of stuff. We're kinda like sisters."

"Interesting." Rosalina yawns then sipping her milk.

"What is taking Daisy so long?" Peach looks around the room to see if Dasiy has come back, to no avail. And as if the universe answers Peach's question a purple spotted Toad comes in through the open door.

"Uh, Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Dasiy fell asleep."

"What!? Where?!" Peach stands up and follows the toad out the door leaving Rosalina in her room.

It isn't long before Peach finds her royal sister sleeping in the middle of the long hallway laying on her belly with a camera in her hands.

"Good grief." The pink princess scatches the back of her head."Okay, just pick her up and put her in her bed."

"Yes, Princess!" Three more toads come out of the woodwork and pick up Daisy in a collaborative teamwork. They lift her body above their mushroom heads and walk back into the room with Peach following. Rosalina witnesses the very odd sight of Princess Daisy being brought into the room and carried to the orange bed. Her sleeping body is delicately placed in the bed and is tucked in still holding on to the camera.

"If I had known Daisy would fall asleep this early, I wouldn't have had the chefs prepare all this food." Peach follows suit in the room with an annoyed expression on her face. She then checks to clock to confirm the time of night, 11:00 P.M.

"Is it time for us to sleep?" Rosalina asks, finishing her milk and pastry.

"If you want." Peach replies as she begins to clean up her the leftover desserts.

"May I help?" Rosalina stands with her empty plate and teacup to meet PEach at the dessert table.

"Of course." Peach humbly accepts and the two silently clean the table off while the toads take the extra food back into the kitchen. The cleaning only takes about ten minutes and the table along with everything else has been removed as if nothing was there in the first place.

"Welp, time for bed." Peach stretches and yawns, the sleepiness creeping up on her. "Here. you can wipe the make-up off." Peach gives the blue girl a pastel pink handkerchief and allows her to wipe it off. She and Rosalina crawl in their color-coded beds, with Luma already asleep on Rosalina's bed. One of the remaining toads dims the lights of the bed and leaves the room closing the door.

"Good night, Princess."

"Good night and please call me Peach, okay?"

"Okay."

It doesn't take long for the girls to fall asleep, after all, they have an interesting day ahead of them tomorrow.

A/N: Hey again guys! I know this chapter is kinda wonky, but in the next chapter is where the public will find out about Rosalina's existence and she becomes more involved. Also, I plan on redrawing the cover, so next chapter, it'll be different.

And finally, I saw that Daisy was announced in Smash, I'm so hyped! Since the game will be released in December, I hope to finish this story before then.

P.S. Another Blake reference. Woo!


	10. Chapter 9: Limelight

"Princess Daisy." A small hand tries shaking the princess awake. "Princess?"

Daisy replies with an annoyed grumble covering her entire body making herself completely unseen.

"Wake up, Princess." The voice gives another attempt to wake to the slumbering Daisy, but with the same response.

In a last-ditch effort, the voice attempts to pull the orange covers off of the flower princess to is which met with refusal. Daisy grumbles and pulls back the covers creating a bit of a tug of war with the voice.

"You must wake up, Princess!" The voice finally losing patience and raises its voice. At her wit's end, Daisy whips the covers from her face and sits up to face the offender of her sleep.

"What!" Daisy's voice screeches at the unexpecting offender who she thought was Peach, but instead, it's Toadsworth.

"G-goodness!" The elderly toad jumps in surprise at the sudden outburst. He fixes his crooked glasses and frazzled mustache back to perfection and clears his throat.

"Oh, it's you, Toadsworth." After addressing the old toad, Daisy rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes and yawns. She then lazily leaves her bed to stretch out the uncomfortable stiffness out of her body.

"Ahem, Princess Peach has sent a letter to you, Princess." Toadsworth presents a light pink letter on a sleek silver platter to which Daisy takes with a sigh. The flower princess rips the seal flap of the pink envelope and pulls a white folded sheet of paper, she then unfolds the paper to read the black text.

"Daisy,

I've invited Rosalina to the Double Dash! Kart Tournament today. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up you lazy bones! If you wake up before the evening, you could join up with us."

"Why that little..." Daisy crumbles the paper angrily in her hands while Toadsworth backs up to avoid one of Daisy's hissy fits. Instead, the flower princess takes a calming breath and puts the letter back into its pink envelope. It's at that moment she notices the fact that Peach and Rosalina missing from their beds,

"I've already prepared your bath, Princess." Toadsworth stands aside to allow Daisy to pass by him towards into the open bathroom door and closes it to meet a large pristine white tub perfumed with white daisies floating in the water. The yellow princess takes a long whiff of the beautiful and familiar scent and after removing her signature earrings, wastes no time getting into the bathtub.

The warm water sends relaxing tingles through her body, Daisy could fall asleep if she could if she doesn't have somewhere to be. She takes the peach and jasmine scented soap and the red wool sponge to lather the soap into suds. The bath lasts the usual fifteen minutes ending in Daisy wrapping herself in an orange towel, probably the only thing not pink in the bathroom. The plug is pulled allowing the water to flow from the sink. Beside to the tub, Daisy spots her yellow and orange biker outfit neatly folded on the lidded toilet bowl with the boots sitting just in front of the toilet. Daisy brings the towel to her hair and vigorously rubs it through her short brunette hair. The towel leaves behind a brown tangled mess.

"Are you alright in there, Princess?" Toadsworth gently knocks on the closed doors behind Dasiy.

"Yeah, I'm good!" She calls back quickly grabbing a brush from the sink and quickly brushing it across her hair. Within minutes, her hair begins looking like its normal style with her brunette lock curling naturally.

Daisy picks up a toothbrush, probably Peach's, and after placing toothpaste on it shoves it in her mouth and brushes away. She then reaches for her biker suit and unzips half of the back of it with the foamy brush still in her mouth. The biker outfit slips on Daisy's body perfectly like a glove with no trouble at all. Next comes the orange shoes, they slip on easily despite having no zippers. Lastly, the two yellow daisy earrings are placed back on her ears and an orange scarf is wrapped around her neck that completes the look.

The flower princess walks to the nearby full-length mirror and gives herself one last look.

No problems whatsoever.

Daisy then takes on a cutesy demeanor, voice and all.

"Oh! Did I win?" The flower princess heightens her voice and tries to make herself look as innocent as possible by striking absolutely ridiculous poses mimicking Peach the best she can. "Mario, you're my knight in shining armor!" Daisy can't help to laugh at herself, Peach has always been the overdramatic one.

The princess, satisfied with her work, turns toward the closed bathroom door and leaves the bathroom to meet the elderly toad.

"Ah, so you're finished," Toadsworth confirms. He then pulls out his sterling silver pocket watch and removes the cover from its face. "Goodness! The tournament is about to start! Come along, Princess! The elder toad puts his watch back and hobbles out of the room with Dasiy following behind. The two leave the castle within minutes to meet a carriage waiting for them that is pulled by two white horses and an eloquently dressed coach.

A second Toad at the carriage quickly opens the door and allows the two main figures top enter the vehicle.

"So, Toadsworth, what cup are we doing now?" Daisy relaxes in the carriage with her hands behind her head and right leg crossing over her left.

"The Star Cup, I believe." Toadsworth pulls out his handkerchief and wipes the sweat off of his forehead.

"Awesome!" Daisy's fist pumps in the air. "My circuit will be featured this time!"

"You won't be able to race if we don't get before noon!" The elder toad nags taking another look at his pocket watch.

Oh, come on, Toadsworth, we'll get there." The princess waves off the steward's worries. After all, she is the princess, she could just make room for herself. The carriage rise lasts for only about several moments as the two ride in silence. Toadsworth reading a light novel to himself while Daisy stares off into the distance watching cars and other vehicles pass by. The lane the carriage goes through is rather clear, an advantage of royal conveyance. Daisy's mind wanders through space letting her imagination take over.

Will Daisy win this time? It had been two months since the last tournament.

In the last race, she was so close to taking home the bronze. Except, of course, the universe said otherwise. Having something taken within her grasp taken from her isn't new for Daisy, but she's learned to take it.

Water off a duck's back.

"We're almost there, Princess!" The carriage's coach calls back not taking his eyes off the road.

"Alright!" Daisy stretches her arms above her head while Toadsworth closes his novel and sighs. The carriage closes in on towards a large circular building with laser light shining at its sides. The building is surrounded by cars and pedestrians walking toward the tournament.

The carriage comes to a halt and parks. The coach hops from his elevated seat and lands on the floor. He hastily runs to the right side of the carriage and opens the door on Toadsworth's side. The elderly toad gently hoped out of the carriage with the assistance of the young coach. Both toads quickly make their way to Daisy's side of the carriage and open the door for her.

Toadsworth extends an open hand to the waiting flower princess.

Daisy takes Toadsworth's hand and steps from the carriage with an excited look on her face.

"Now we must hurry!" Daisy and the elder toad quickly jog towards the building. The two quickly make their way through the crowd as they allow the flower princess and her friend's steward into the building effortlessly.

The sun in the sky sits at its highest peak in the limitless blue atmosphere.

Two toads, one red and the other blue with both sporting their matching vests. The red toad has a microphone in front of him and with a slight tab speaks into it with the trademark raspy voice.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Double Dash! Tournament!." The audience sitting stand from their seats and cheer loudly, filling the air. All the racers and their partners emerge with their vehicles on to the track lining up one by one.

"Here are our racers!" The blue takes the mic from his red companion and points to the competitors. "Toad and Toadette! Wario and Waluigi! Petey Piranha and King Boo! Donkey and Diddy Kong! Bowser and Bowser Jr. Mario and Luigi! Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa And finally, Princess Peach and Princess Dai- wait, who is that?"

As the blue toad stops and eyes the mysterious blue and platinum blonde woman standing behind a pink kart. The audience's cheers die down to confused mumbles and questioning looks.

"Who's that girl?"

"Is she new?"

"She looks like Princess Peach! Are they related?"

"Peach has a sister?!"

"She's beautiful! Who is she?"

As Peach and Rosalina line their kart up with the others, both girls can hear the wondrous voices of the crowd.

Truth be told, it makes the dear girl in blue a bit uncomfortable.

Daisy catches glimpses of Rosalina in her cool blue biker outfit avoiding eye contact with the crowd by looking down at her blue with her face burning red. She stands at the Kart's back with Peach being the driver. Peach pays no mind and waves to the audience with the occasional blown kiss. The pink princess always enjoyed the limelight and being a royal amplifies the attention she gladly accepts. Daisy smiles to herself, all that's on her mind at the moment is winning the race. There wasn't even time to give Luigi a good luck.

With Daisy being the driver and Birdo perched in the back of the kart, the two settle at the very end of the starting line.

Through the confusion, the two toads argue about who the mysterious blue girl standing behind the pink princess.

"Guess, change of plans!" A third toad comes into the booth with a note in his hand. He hands it to the blue toad who opens it without hesitation. After reading the letter, the blue toad taps the microphone and grabs the audience's attention.

"Attention everyone, attention! There's been a bit of a last minute change. For this tournament, Princess Daisy will be teamed up with Birdo. Also, Princess Peach will be teamed up with a new racer by the name of Rosalina!"

The crowd erupts in joy, not in just the arrival of the new challenger, but also to the reveal of the new courses.

"I-i think I'm gaining too much attention, Princess." Rosalina couldn't help but to shy away from the many faces looking down at her, even embarrassed by the large feed of her face on the large projection screen.

"It's okay Rosie, it means that they love you!" Peach calls back busy waving at the endless audience.

"T-they do?" Peach being too absorbed by the audience's attention doesn't answer to which forces Rosalina to uncover her face. She slowly looks around to greet the smiles and cheers from all sorts of unfamiliar faces. The nervousness fades a little and the platinum blonde woman spots the feed of her beautiful face.

"Get ready racers!" The red toad announces the racers.

As all the racers are lined up near to a cliff on the first track, Koopa Cape, taking place on an isle of some sort. The isle in this course also contains a river cutting through a forest and an underwater tunnel for racers to dive into, with a Warp Pipe at both ends.

Lakitu, the race referee, flies in the very front of the racers holding a traffic signal on his fishing line riding his smiley face cloud.

The countdown begins.

3

The audience sciences in anticipation.

2

The signal changes colors

1

And the racers start their engines.

A/N: Hey everyone! Now that everyone knows about Rosalina is now known, now this is where Daisy will slowly get pushed away. I know this chapter is a bit short, don't worry the next one will bw up soon!

For the Kart Tournament, I wanted it to be based off the Wii version where Rosalina makes her first appearance combined with the Gamecube version (I.E Double Dash!)

P.S. What do you all think of the new cover. I drew it myself!

Forgot to add this chapter!


	11. Chapter 10: Seed of Evil

After the green light shines, all of the racers propel forward each earning that oh so cherished boost. Daisy glues her eyes on the road, not even paying attention to the row of rainbow item boxes closing in.

All she cares about is winning.

Four sets of racers, including Daisy and Birdo, gain the lead in front of the others. Incoming is a ramp flashing red and yellow with the floating item boxes spinning in the air. Only four of those boxes can be grabbed by the eight sets of racers.

Luckily, Daisy is one of those racers.

Being the last in the group of four, Daisy grabs the final box earning her item. Behind her, the flower princess and her partner gain three banana peels. Birdo, carrying these items, counts the teams behind her. Team Wario are closely gaining upon the two with Team Toad behind them.

"Let'em have it, Birdo!" Daisy calls from the driver's seat. Birdo obeys her partner and releases all of the banana peels, missing one but slipping up Team Donkey Kong and Team Toad. "Nice one!"

Things seem to be going well with Daisy passing Team King Boo taking third place. The racers take a sharp turn and hop over another ramp onto a watery slip and slide. As their kart glides effortlessly on the soaking land, water splashes on the racers. It would be a fun to enjoy, except Daisy isn't here for fun, she's in it to win it.

Another sharp turn later and the racers come across more item boxes. This time the girls receive more bananas, much to Daisy's annoyance. Two peels are dropped leaving one for protection. The water slide meets its end due to the sight of the waterfall and the racers drive down an extremely steep slope down a giant green pipe. The pipe insides resemble a glass aquarium with electrical lasers circling the circumference.

An alarm sound echoes in the ears of Team Daisy immediately yanking the flower princess out of her determination. She doesn't look back simply thinking that a red shell causing the noise.

How wrong poor Daisy is.

As fast as lightning Team Daisy is thrown to the side of the track by a kart sparkling in rainbow colors passing the girls putting them back in fourth.

"Wahoo!"

"Oh come on!" Daisy quickly collects herself and steers her kart back into position. She could've sworn she heard Peach's voice.

Sure enough, as Daisy's gets back on track, she could see Peach and Rosalina running through the other racers using their star. They manage to make it to second right behind Team Mario. Another ramp comes to which leads the racers on dry land.

Later down the land leads to the checkered starting line starting the second lap. Daisy sighs in frustration as flashbacks of last month's tournament hit her. Fourth place is what she ended up with last time, and she refused to lose this time, not again.

The racers pass by another row of item boxes above the ramp earning three red mushrooms.

These items are quite tricky.

You'd have to be an idiot to just use all three of them at once. On the other hand, if you don't use them, you might lose them. Birdo uses one and the kart propels forward passing Team Koopa Troopa. Another mushroom helps the girls catch up to Team Peach.

Daisy and Birdo manage to get within earshot of the blond girls in their pink kart. Peach being the driver, eyes Team Mario not even aware that Daisy is right behind her. Rosalina, on the other hand, looks a bit shaken. Daisy could easily assume that this is Rosalina's first time Kart ride as evident to how hard she's clutching the vehicle's railing.

"Hey! Peach!" The pink princess turns toward where her name's called.

"Oh! Hey Daisy!" Peach turns her eyes back on the road with a cheesy smile.

"Don't 'Hey Daisy' me! That star move was really cheap!"

"Sorry! I don't know what you're talking about! Right, Rosalina!"

"Uh! I don't know!"

A loud alarm sound echoes through the ears of the girls forcing them to look back.

What they see is unexpected.

Instead of finding a red shell coming their way, they see the infamous blue shell heading not towards them, but those in first. The shell zooms past both sets of girls and takes a sharp turn to its prey in the distance. Team Mario is already aware of their imminent fate, the poor brothers only have a measly banana peel for protection.

"Watch out, Sweety!" Daisy hollers to the distance to warn Luigi. Unfortunately, he couldn't even hear her.

The shell makes it to the brothers and does a full spin circling their kart only to crash head-on. Mario, Luigi, and their kart launch into the air leaving a ball of blue light. Luckily, none of them fall out of their vehicle and they roughly land back on the track. Before they can collect themselves, Team Peach and Team Daisy pass them along with Team Wario.

"Hang in there, Hun!" Daisy calls out to Luigi before leaving him in the dust.

"Are they okay?" Rosalina asks worriedly.

"Yep, they've been through worse." Peach calmly confirms.

Team Peach and Team Daisy cross the finish line signaling the final lap and tension build in the flower princess.

Is it a bit melodramatic to be worrying about the first race?

Probably, but if Daisy was asked that, she'd most likely say no.

The girls go through another row of item boxes, Birdo gets three green shells while Rosalina gets a banana peel. The banana peel is placed behind the kart of Team Peach for protection while three green shells circle Team Daisy's kart.

"Do your best, Birdo!" Birdo carefully aims the green shells and launches on. Her first throw misses flying right past Team Peach by a hair. The second shell hits the banana peel of Team Peach knocking it from their vehicle. "Nice job!" Sure enough, the third shell comes in contact with Team Peach's kart sending them off course. Team Daisy easily passes them finally giving them first place. Daisy feels a little bad for having Birdo hit Rosalina since it is her first race.

"Way to go!" The girls jump off a ramp for another item box and receive a banana. As the girls drive closer and closer to the end of the first race, Peach sparks an idea.

"Are you okay, Rosalina? Peach steers the kart back into position.

"Y-yes, just a little dizzy." Rosalina gently rubs the side of her head.

"Good! We have to catch up!" Peach stomps on the accelerator almost throwing Rosalina off the kart. Luckily no one else was able to pass the girls after they had been hit. Team Peach then jumps the ramp and grabs an item box.

Apparently, Lady Luck is on the said of the two blonde girls today.

As their item reveals itself Peach grows excited.

"Um princess, what item is this?"

"I think it's yours, Rosie?"

Near the kart's speedometer, reveals what Rosalina's item is: A sparkling shooting star with the word "Special" written in yellow on it. Only then, Rosalina notices her magic wand glowing bright yellow and eyes it very carefully. This has been the first time she has used her wand in a month.

"W-what do I do?"

"Aim it at Daisy!"

"B-but won't that hurt?"

"Don't worry, remember what I told you about specials! Besides, Daisy can take it."

"O-okay." Rosalina raises her wand into the sky and a beautiful ball of light slowly comes into fruition. Everyone stares up into the sky, from the audience to even the other racers. Daisy's eyes catch the light's blinding brightness.

"W-what's that!" Daisy shades her eyes from the light. At lightning speed, the ball of light throws itself at Team Daisy from above leaving behind an explosion. Daisy, Birdo, and their kart are thrown off the entire track and land in a lake of water with a big splash.

The audience cheers loudly at what they just witnessed of the new racer.

Though Rosalina couldn't help but to feel bad for using her amazing abilities against someone who she believes has no magic abilities.

Team Peach takes first place and ends the first race with the highest score.

"And that ends the first race at Koopa Cape!" One toad announces, signaling the end of the race. "Here are the results: In first we have Team Peach, second is Team Mario, third is Team Bowser, fourth being Team Wario, the fifth is Team King Boo, sixth is Team Donkey Kong, seventh place is Team Koopa Troopa, eighth place is Team Toad, and finally, last place Team Daisy!"

Daisy's eyes slowly open awake in a blurry hazed vision. She lies in a very comfortable bed in her signature yellow and orange dress. The flower princess looks around in confusion until her eyes find Birdo laying asleep in another bed right next to her.

"Princess, you're awake." A female toad dressed in a white nurse outfit approaches the bed Daisy lies in. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Hours ago, you and your partner were injured during the end of the first race." The Royal Nurse toad looks at her clipboard. "And you needed medical attention for the burns."

"Did the second race start?!" Daisy nearly jumps from the bed.

"Yes, it did. And you've been disqualified." The nurse regretfully tells the princess.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well, you and your partner have been injured, and the kart has been blown to pieces."

"How did tha-?" Daisy suddenly remembers the shooting star that crashed into her. She settles back down in her bed and gives Birdo a quick glance.

"If it's any consolation, Princess, Team Peach has also been disqualified."

"Really?" Daisy perks up.

"Yes." The nurse nods. "After you were brought in, Princess Peach felt bad and didn't want to participate anymore."

"Okay." Daisy disappointingly sighs. "Where are they now?"

"They should be outside the castle."

"Oh, alright."

"If there is anything else, you need please call." Without another word the nurse turns a heel and leaves the room, leaving Daisy in disappointment.

The flower princess couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain in her heart. Once again, her goal has been snatched away. She didn't even have the chance to finish the tournament. Daisy sighs and looks out the window seeing a bright yellow-orange. It's clear that Dasiy has only been out for a few hours. Most of her injuries have healed, say for a couple of bandages on her face and arms. In the evening, there's going to be a celebration to commemorate today's winner. Then the tournament continues after, Daisy isn't even sure that she could even watch the rest of the competition know she won't be in it.

Bam!

"Princess!"

The entrance to Daisy's room burst open knocking the princess out of her thoughts. The open doors reveal Toadsworth and Luigi rushing in the room.

"Oh, Daisy! Daisy!"

"Sweetie!" Daisy jumps from her bed ignoring the pain it brings and sprints to her knight in green and gives the unsuspecting plumber a big embrace. "You came here for me? Oh! You're so sweet!" Luigi's body is helplessly swung around in Daisy's arms like a ragdoll. His blushing face is littered with kisses to which he wholeheartedly accepts.

"*ahem* Well, I see that our princess is recovering nicely. How are you feeling, Majesty?" Toadsworth adjusts his glasses.

"I'm feeling better now that my sweetie is here!" Daisy continues to smother Luigi in a see of kisses leaving behind orange lipstick marks.

"Are you sure Your Highness? The strength of Miss Rosalina's power took out you and Miss Birdo. It was quite the fearful sight, the tournament staff had to call in a rescue team. I must admit the whole ordeal shook me to the core."

"I'm sure she did it on accident, remember the time I used my flower power to launch a tennis ball at Peach." Daisy giggles.

"The collision caused a black eye, yes I remember." Toadsworth shakes his head. "How do you not take anything seriously, Princess?

"What's there to take seriously, so she's gotta a lot of power, like Peach and me." The flower princess waves off Toadsworth concerns. "Besides, I have Luigi to save me." Daisy hugging the blushing Luigi like a little girl hugging her toy plush.

"I see. Well, I have a few gifts from Princess Blake of the Hollowlands." Toadsworth hands Daisy a purple envelope and mini black forest cake."

"Awesome!" Daisy snatches the cake from Toadsworth and scarfs it down leaving the letter to the old toad.

"I suppose I'll read the letter." Toadsworth opens the envelope.

"? ﾝﾓﾮ?, ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾼ?!

? ﾝﾓﾸ? ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾮ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ? ﾝﾓﾷ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾬ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾷ ? ﾝﾓﾱ? ﾝﾓﾼ? ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾽ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾽ? ﾝﾓﾼ!

?'? ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾻ? ? ﾝﾓﾸ ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾻ ? ﾝﾓﾱ? ﾝﾓﾽ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾮ ? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾺ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾭ ? ﾝﾓﾻ? ﾝﾓﾶ ? ﾝﾓﾱ? ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾻ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾽ.

? ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾮ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ? ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾮ ? ﾝﾓﾸ ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾹ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾵ ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾽ? ﾝﾓﾻ, ? ﾝﾓﾾ? ? ? ﾝﾓﾷ? ﾝﾔﾀ ? ﾝﾔﾂ ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾵ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾹ? ﾝﾓﾽ? ? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾱ ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾬ?'?, ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ?! (◠‿◠✿)

? ﾝﾓﾷ? ﾝﾔﾀ? ﾝﾔﾂ, ? ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾮ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾵ ? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾷ ? ﾝﾓﾷ? ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾵ ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾬ? ? ? ﾝﾓﾪ? ﾝﾓﾭ ? ﾝﾓﾲ!

? ﾝﾓﾸ? ﾝﾓﾭ ? ﾝﾓﾾ? ﾝﾓﾴ, ?!"

-? ﾝﾓﾻ? ﾝﾓﾷ? ﾝﾓﾮ? ﾝﾓﾼ ? ﾝﾓﾵ? ﾝﾓﾬ?."

"Heh, that black." Daisy shakes her head flattered. She stands from her bed ignoring the pain.

"Are you sure you are alright, Princess?" Toadsworth asks folding the purple letter and placing it in his coat.

Relax, Toadsworth, it's not like I'm dying or anything."

Now wouldn't that make a fun twist?

"Well since you are well Your Highness, Princess Peach requested that you join her and her new 'friend'."

"They're outside, right?"

"As of now, Princess Peach is introducing Miss Rosalina to the townspeople."

"Alright! Come one, Sweetie, ya gotta meet Rosie!" Daisy grips Luigi's hand and the two quickly saunter toward the room's door despite Daisy's body stinging in protest. Daisy gives the sleeping Birdo one last look before leaving into the hallway with Luigi and Toadsworth following in suite.

In a dark purple throne room, Bowser walks through the blackness of the vast area with careless bravery. Behind him lies the unconscious bodies of Swoopulas, Chain Chomps, Dry Bones and other dark creatures that have tried to beat him. The evil turtle comes across a large throne resting on top of a dark shimmering purple carpet. In front of the throne, is a grey colored coffin surrounded by tall golden candle holders with not a single one lit.

Right next to the throne is a concrete color box decorated with ancient engravings cut into it. Bowser approaches this box without a worry in the world examining its look. Supposably this box contains the treasure of a former tyrannical ruler who took over the land that this castle resides in.

At first, such a thought was scoffed at by the King of Koopas, but after knowledge of Mario saving Princess Peah at a place called the Palace of Shadow, a thought came to bowser's mind. It would be a good idea to collect all of the castle's valuables and take over the land. The main idea would be to strengthen his armies, increase the land and having Peach as his queen.

Bowser firmly grips the boxes' stone lid and pulls with all of his efforts, but to no avail. The stone case refuses to move, not even an inch under Bowser's seemingly bruting strength. He lets go of the case, giving himself time to take a breath. Bowser's strong arms pull on the stone lid once more ending with the same results, say for the frustration of the King of Koopas. He should've brought his minions with him, they could probably crowbar it open or something.

Out of frustration, Bowser picks up the surprisingly heavy stone box and chucks it at the throne chair. The chair shatters and gives way under the box's weight with broken cloth and pieces left behind. Bowser inspects the deed quickly noticing the slim gash along the side of the stone box. Proud with himself, the King of Koopas, lifts the box again and raises it above his head and throws the box again. This time he aims for the throne walls behind the destroyed chair. On impact, the gash on the box grows larger spreading to another side.

After inspecting the box once again, Bowser notices something strange.

From the cracks of the box, something seems to be seeping out.

Voicing his confusion, Bowser can see what looks to be purple smoke leaking out of the gashes and cracks of the stone box. He could sense how cold the smoke is without even touching it, like opening a freezer and being blasted with the cool air. Despite the obvious omen, The King of Koopas picks up the box a final time and throws in the same as last.

The box collides with the wall and shatters into pieces.

Bowser is thrown back by an explosion of black and purple, his body landing almost ten feet from where he stood. A purple tornado of smoke swirls from the broken stone box emitting a sound that resembles screaming. The lighting of the room falls pitch black with no light standing a chance against the tornado of darkness.

A long dark purple shadow materializes within the tornado cooling the air within the throne room. Its body resembles a woman extending as if to stretch its ligaments. Finally, a golden large crown sits on the shadow's dusty purple "hair" completing its form.

" **I̴ ̷W̸I̴L̸L̶ ̶D̸E̶S̵T̴R̷O̸Y̸ ̵T̶H̶A̵T̷ ̴B̷O̷Y̵!** " The female shadow's voice echoes in rage not exactly aware of its surroundings.

Bowser recovers from his dazed stupor, and his eyes meet the large raging shadow in front of him. As got to his feet, Bowser could feel the chilled air whistling through the room.

"̵ **H̴O̴W̶ ̷C̶O̶U̴L̵D̶ ̴I̷ ̵H̵A̵V̸E̴ ̴B̶E̵E̵N̴ ̴B̵E̸S̴T̵E̶D̶ ̷B̸Y̴ ̵A̴ ̵M̴O̴R̷T̸A̶L̷ ̴B̷O̸Y̵ ̸I̸N̴ ̴R̴E̵D̵ ̷A̷N̸D̸ ̷O̴V̸E̸R̵A̵L̸L̸S̴!̶?̸** "̵ With another roar of anger, the feminine shadow begins to thrash the long candle stands with her purple semitransparent hands.

Bowser seems unfazed by the shadow's tantrum and lets out a roar to grab the shadow's attention. The dark crowned apparition turns her head toward the King of Koopas and just stares. Her anger slowly fades away as her eyeless face takes in Bowser appearance.

"̵ **A̴n̷d̵ ̷j̴u̷s̶t̸ ̶w̸h̵o̷ ̷a̶r̷e̴ ̷y̸o̶u̵?̶"̷** The shadow's voice goes from angry to calm and curious.

The King of Koopas' only reply was a fighting stance being that this apparition is in the way of his treasure. The shadow immediately takes offense to Bowser's actions.

 **"̸Y̶o̶u̵ ̶d̵e̷f̴y̵ ̵m̸e̷,̸ ̷t̶o̵o̴?̶"̷** The apparition's voice goes soft but intimidating with the rage slowly boiling back up. **"̶I̸ ̸w̵o̴u̷l̶d̵ ̸t̸a̷k̷e̴ ̷y̷o̶u̶ ̵a̴s̶ ̶m̷y̵ ̶v̶e̸s̴s̵e̷l̶,̵ ̶b̵u̶t̷ ̷y̷o̴u̴ ̵a̸r̸e̵ ̷i̷m̸p̵u̴r̷e̸,̴ ̴t̶a̷i̵n̶t̴e̷d̸.̴"̵** Without another word, the Shadow Queen lifts her hand and swings at Bowser, swatting him like a fly. Bowser flies right through the palace roof into the dark sky disappearing.

 **"̵C̸u̷r̸s̵e̴ ̴y̸o̶u̴,̵ ̵b̷o̴y̸.̵ ̷C̸u̷r̷s̴e̶ ̴y̸o̷u̷.̴ ̶I̴ ̷w̵i̸l̶l̴ ̷e̸n̸d̶ ̸y̷o̷u̴ ̶a̵n̶d̴ ̵y̵o̸u̶r̷ ̴p̸r̷e̶c̷i̷o̶u̵s̴,̵ ̴P̴r̸i̵n̶c̶e̴s̴s̴"̷** The Shadow Queen then disappears into the ground leaving a dark void on the floor. This void then glides out of the room leaving the dark throne room.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm suuuuper late on this chapter even though I promised I would release it after the previous one. It's just that things have been really hard for me and I really needed some time alone.

Trivia: When I first wrote this story, I didn't think about writing this story. But now she's going to be a huge part of this story!

I've also bee working on some other things, like an Overwatch Fanfic, an original game of my own along with me trying to get a job. As I said, things have been hard on me and I'm slowly recovering so please be patient with me.

I wanted to experiment on this creepy text, can you guys read it? Let me know okay

Art by: .com


End file.
